


Only His Eyes Will Stay the Same

by wrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Baby Harry, Begging, Blood, Bondage, Confinement, Fiction, Fingerfucking, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Injury, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Control, Manipulation, Medical, Memory Related, Orgasm, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Torture, Trauma, one direction - Freeform, physical infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrose/pseuds/wrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is loving the reception his band One Direction is receiving, having the time of his life, but what happens, when he gets taken from the world he’s used to. In other words, he’s kidnapped, by an insane man wanting him for reasons he's never even contemplated. He goes through things that no other human can ever say they will go through. Join Harry on his road to escape, hopefully coming home, but with only his eyes staying the same. (Also on wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

We were in Sydney, at Kingsford-Smith Airport on April 12th, 2012. The rest of the boys and I were waiting at the gate we had disembarked at. Some of our security had gone to baggage claim to see how many fans had turned up. I was hoping there wouldn’t be too many, I wasn’t to good at sleeping on planes, and it was 3:30 in the morning London time, I was ready to pass out.  
Louis was leading us in some stretching exercises, that were greatly needed after the long flight.  
“And, squat and 1, and 2, and 3…!” He yelled over the loud speakers, that were informing us that our unattended items were subjected to search, inspection, damage and removal.  
My phone started to vibrate in my back pocket, setting off my ringtone as well, I pulled it out. Seeing the picture of me mum and me at Christmas, I walked off a little distance, trying to gain some privacy.  
“Hi Mum,” I answered already knowing it was her.  
“Hi sweetie, how was your flight?”  
“It was fine a little longer than usual, and a bit rough on the landing. How are you?”  
“Harry, the real reason I called you, is to tell you..” She was making me really nervous, what was going on!  
“What mum! What! Tell me please!”  
“Your cousin was born today!!” She squealed with excitement. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Mum, don't do that to me, I thought you had cancer or something!”  
“There’s no reason why I can’t play a little practical joke on my son every now and then!”  
“Just don’t make it sound like your dying, ok? So is it a boy or girl?”  
“It’s a boy, his name is Myles. Dee called me, I knew you’d be up, so I’d thought I’d tell you!”  
I heard Paul calling my name, saying we had to leave the gate.  
“Well tell Dee congratulations from me ok? I have to go now.”  
“Ok, love you baby, have fun in Australia, try some vegemite for me!”  
“Haha, ok I will love you mum! Bye!”  
“Bye!”  
I hung up the phone and made my way back to the boys. They had finished their stretching, and Niall was still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, I followed our security out of the terminal.  
At the top of the escalator to baggage claim, Paul told us there was so many people we would have to go one by one.  
“I’ll go first,” I volunteered, I just want to go to sleep.  
I pulled my hood up, and followed Paul down the escalator, Turing behind me I saw the boys coming up with more additions to there stretches.  
I was greeted by a multitude of screams, and cries. I gave a small wave, keeping my head down. We had to get through a huge mass of fans, to get out the doors.  
We were half way through the crowd, when I felt a huge tug on my arm, pulling me onto the ground. My bag came off my shoulder.  
I was terrified, I was completely surrounded by people, non of which I knew all towering over me. I tried to stand up and make my way back over to my security team, who were currently trying to get to me. But I felt someone grab onto the hood of my sweatshirt dragging down through the crowd, away from Paul.  
“PAUL!!!! PLEASE PLEASE!! HELP ME PLEASE!! PAUL!! OVER HERE!! PLEASE PAUL HELP ME!!”  
I threw my hands over my head, trying to get whoever was holding onto me off. I realized I was fighting two pairs of hands, I was losing. Looking behind me, I see two burly men. One of which was dragging me through the crowd. And the other was clasping my hands together with a pair of handcuffs. A fresh wave of terror washed over me, and I broke out into a sweat, and started crying.  
“PAUL PLEASE HE’S GOT ME!! HELP ME PAUL!!! HE’S GOT ME!!”  
The fans must have thought the men were part of my security team, as they to were in all black. But once I started crying, they tried to help me, realizing these men were not trying to keep me safe, but possibly attempting the opposite.  
The men stopped pulling me, I tried to stand up, getting my feet underneath me. The fans were trying to help, pushing my back up. But a strong arm came around my waist pushing out all the air, I was gasping, choking for air, unaware that everyone had fallen silent.  
I was being held close to someones body held still by a strong arm. I was starting to hyperventilate, I felt a cold circle on my neck, sending shivers down my whole body. I realized the man was pushing a gun down on my neck, bending my head down to my shoulder.  
“If anyone tries to stop us from doing our job, we will immediately shoot him, no hesitation. Everyone understand?” I looked out into the crowd seeing a sea of nodding heads.  
I felt the tears streaming down my face think of the options the man just gave me, struggle and die, or go with them, and most likely die.  
I saw movement at the top of the escalator, where I came down. The boys were fighting with the rest of our security team to get to me.  
“HARRY!”  
“STOP IT WE HAVE TO GET TO HARRY!!!”  
“PAUL DON’T LET HIM TAKE HARRY!!”  
“SOMEONE HELP! STOP STANDING AROUND!!”  
They got past the team trying to hold them back.  
“BANG!!!!!”  
I screamed bloody murder, my left thigh had just erupted into white hot pain. I looked down, my pants were died red, I was loosing blood really fast. The man kept pulling me away from crowd, no one moved afraid that I would get shot again.  
I started feeling light headed, I was tired, and I lost a lot of blood. I felt myself falling into the arms of my captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you confused about anything! Ill tell you what I can (Story also on Wattpad)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to complete darkness. I tried to sit up, but I was held down by some sort of rope attached to my wrists, ankles, and on my forehead. I started to panic, what was going on? What happened. The memories from the airport in Sydney were slowly coming back to me, I struggled with the bindings, I wanted out, now!!  
As I fought with the bindings they somehow got tighter around me, pulling me closer to whatever I was on top of. I seemed to be lying on one of those bed type things they always have at doctors offices. I looked around the room, my eyes were adjusting to the the light, there was a tiny little window on the opposite wall that was illuminating the room with moon light.  
I could barely make out the room, it looked like a doctors office, not a hospital, but where you would go to get checked up on. There was a sink under the window, with a cabinet, a stool that the doctor would sit on, and a rolling cart next to it. The room seemed to have posters around probably with diagrams of the human body.  
I for the first time since I woke up realized what a serious situation I was in, I didn’t know where I was, and judging from the way I was taken, things were not looking to good for me. I could feel the tears start to burn my eyes, rolling down the sides of my cheeks, getting lost in the hair above my ear.  
Using my left hand I tried to touch the wound I remember receiving on my thigh. Not being able to touch it, I deflated. I couldn’t help thinking, what was going to happen to me? How long have I been gone? Are people looking for me? Who took me? Why did they want me? What were they going to do to me? My mind started being a bitch, and came up with countless amounts of scenarios.  
I lay alone on the hospital type table for hours thinking and crying, terrified of what awaits me.  
At one point I realized that the room had lit up more, it was morning. I could make out the room better. It was all white with a tile floor, there was one door with a round knob, and a clipboard hanging on the back. I could just make out my name at the top of the papers. In the upper corner of the room there was a security camera, facing right at me, the red light was on.  
The door opened, and my entire body stiffened. A slight breeze ruffled the hospital gown I just realized I was in. An older man walked in, he closed the door, and took the clipboard off the hook. While he was reading through the pages, I stared at him, not knowing what to think.  
“Who are you?” I asked, not knowing where I found the guts to do that.  
He didn’t answer. He simply returned the clipboard to the door, and walked over to the sink, barely in my range of sight. I know this wasn’t one of the men who took me, he was much to old, but I was still mad at him.  
“Where am I?” I asked, louder this time. Still no reply. I heard him washing his hands, then walked over to me. I was completely helpless, with no way to defend myself.  
Sitting down on the rolling stool, he reached onto the cart. I didn’t see what he got, until he brought it close to my face. I tried to move away, but there was no way to. He attached one of those devices that keeps your mouth open, when your getting braces. I couldn’t talk at all. What was he going to do with me?!  
Bending back down to the cart he started to prepare a syringe, I moved even more, desperately wanting to get away. What was he going to put in me?! The ropes pulled tighter.  
Moving to to the other side of the bed, he pulled my hospital gown all the way up to my chest. I could tell immediately I was naked, which made me even more scared. I felt the shot in my left hip, right above where the bullet hit me. Almost immediately, my entire leg went numb.  
I watched him undo the ropes on my left leg, I couldn’t move it at all. He was redressing my leg.  
After that he took the mouth guard thing off me and left, not a sound slipped out his mouth the entire time. He wrote a note on his clipboard, hung it back up and slipped out the door.  
I counted four sunrises after that, the doctor had come back once, repeating his exact same routine.  
_________________

I was lying (well what else would I be doing) on my bed, when the doctor came in again, but this time he brought two nurses with him. He gave me two shots this time, immobilizing my entire body except my head. Then he redressed my leg again. Why did he need two nurses with him, they weren’t even doing anything.  
Before I could wonder anymore, they wheeled me out of the room, still on the bed. I was so shocked, but shock quickly turned to fear. Where were they taking me?  
I was rolled down a wide corridor, I had no idea what kind of building I was in. The doctor and the two nurses wheeled me into a huge room, it looked like a nursery of some sorts but everything was enlarged for an adult. NO NO NO NO NO!!! This was all for me, I just knew it, there going to turn me into some kind of adult baby!  
The whole room was a pale blue, with a white ceiling. It had tall glass doors, with long drapes, that led out to a balcony. There were different parts of the room, the main area had big chest that read TOYS on it in big block letters in one corner, along with a bookshelf full of picture books. Next to the bookshelf, there was a big blue plaid cushy rocking chair. On the other side of the main room, there was a TV, with a couch in front of it. Behind the TV there were paintings done by little kids attached to a bulletin board on the wall. Everything about the room was screaming little boy.  
To get to the next room, there was two small steps, I felt my bed being lifted, then rolled over to one side of the room. My bindings were all undone, but I couldn’t move at all. One of the nurses lifted me up bridal style, and lay me down on a changing table. I wanted to role off that table so bad, I knew exactly what was going to happen on this table.  
But before any of them even started, they all left, I was so confused. I looked around the second room some, it was also painted a pale blue, along with big glass doors leading out onto another balcony. It had two other doors, and a twin size bed it the middle of the room. On another side, it had a large high chair and a mini fridge with a microwave next to it.  
I heard the door close as the doctors left, and it was immediately opened again, I looked over and a middle aged woman came through to my table. She had the nicest face I had ever seen. She was a plump lady with rosy cheeks and a big friendly smile, her hair was graying, and wrinkles were scattered over her face and arms. She was wearing an old dress with an apron around her waist. She looked so friendly, I wondered why she was doing this.  
“Hi baby boy!” She with way to much enthusiasm, “How are we today? Huh? Is someone ready to get their nappy changed?!” I shook my head.  
“Aww baby its ok, your not the only one, all baby boys have to get their nappy’s on.”  
“But in not a baby boy!” I protested.  
“Oh but I think you are, lift up your arm like a big boy, go on lift it up.”  
I couldn’t, I tried with all my might, but it wouldn’t budge.  
“See only big boys can lift up their arms, so you must be a baby boy.” I started to cry,  
“Oh Harry, baby don’t cry, lets get you sorted out, then we can have a bottle of milk, how does that sound?” I didn’t answer, she lifted my neck off of the table, and started to take off my hospital gown. The tears kept falling down my cheeks into my hair. How is this happening to me? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this humiliation.  
After throwing the hospital gown in the trash, she got out the wet wipes and wiped me clean, then she powdered me. She lifted my legs up, and slid a sesame street patterned nappy under me. After she taped it up, she reached down and grabbed a navy blue onesie. Sliding it over my curls, and snapping it at the crotch.  
“All done!” She said, lifting me up and setting me on her hip. I don’t think i’ve eaten in weeks, I was given water in the little hospital room, but that was it. I must be really light. She brought me into the other room, by the TV, she set me in a baby bouncer (picture to the right) made for adults. Where does she even find this stuff?  
“Can you smile for me Harry?” Taking out her iPhone, and aiming it at me. I didn't even move.  
“Harry darling, if you don’t smile, you wont get any milk.” I grudgingly gave my best I-don’t-really-want-to-take-pictures-with-fans-right-now-but-i’ll-do-it-anyways-smile. She tapped the screen a couple of times smiling as she did. Then went off to get the milk, apparently she keeps it all right in here.  
I watched her pour the milk into the baby bottle, and put it in the microwave. Bending down, she pulled a nipple out of the cabinets, and secured it on top of the bottle. As she made her way back to me, I saw her test the milk on the back of her hand, to make sure it wasn’t too hot.  
She lifted me back out of the baby bouncer and walked both of us over to the plaid rocking chair. Sitting me down on top of her she grabbed a random book off of the shelf, and started to tell me a story about a man named Mr. Putter and his cat named Tabby. I suckled on the warm milk, desperate to get anything into my system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you confused about anything! Ill tell you what I can (Story also on Wattpad)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in the big glass doors. Rubbing my eyes, I remembered where I was, and what happened to me. I rolled over, looking up at the bars surrounding my bed. The twin bed turned into some kind of crib wit bars on all sides, and the top. The woman must have put me to bed after I finished my milk last night. I still didn’t know where I was, or why I was hear, or even what was going to happen to me, but I did know that I was sitting in a dirty nappy.   
I felt the tears sting my eyes. I would’ve thought I was out of tears by now, after crying so much, but I guess you can never be to sad or scared. I started bawling thinking of the boys, and how I was supposed to be in Australia for the first time, trying vegemite and being lazy on the beaches, but never got the chance to leave the airport.   
I heard the door open and close, but I didn’t care, I just want to go home! The top of my bed opened up, I rolled over onto my stomach, trying to get away from the crazy lady. Who did she even think she was! You can’t just take people away from their lives, and try to force them into another!   
I felt her hands around my thin waist, lifting me up, I didn’t have much strength, having only drunk one bottle of milk, in who know how long. Carrying me on her hip, she laid me down on the changing table. I was still bawling, and squirming as much as I could, I was running out of breath though, I used up my little energy. I just lay still tears streaming down my face, my nose stuffed up from mucus. I looked at the lady, who was about to pull my onesie pajamas over my head.  
“Please don’t do this.” Her eyes looked at me with pity. I was so confused, why is she doing this.  
“I don’t have any choice darling. It’s ok baby.” She rubbed my stomach, where there should have been food. She continued to clean me up. I was so confused, what does she mean she does’t have any choice, of course she has a choice! Before I thought anymore, she picked me up without any diaper, I looked at her. Was she going to let me use the toilet instead?  
She carried me to another door and my face brightened, as soon as I saw the tiled floor. But after looking around, I soon realized there was no toilet in this bathroom. The bathroom was really big. Mirrors with cabinets below were along the walls, with puffy chairs underneath. It had a bathtub, that was more like a hot tub. But yet it had no toilet. The entire bathroom was also decorated with blue ascents. She sat me down in a hard chair and strapped me to it with soft straps that came over my shoulders, and across my stomach. They all met in the middle with a padlock attached, I watched the woman turn the key in the lock and set it just far enough away from me on the counter.   
Walking over to the bathtub, she filled it with water, and some type of bubble bath. tossing in a multitude of bath toys, that I was most likely expected to play with. While she was doing that, I sent a mental prayer that I would be found soon, and that I get some sort of an explanation soon. I’ve thought about it, and I’m pretty sure that their not looking for a ransom, because my friends and family would have paid it by now, right? So why else would they want me?  
The bath was apparently finally ready, and the woman came over to get me. The warm water felt really nice, until I found out very early on that she would be bathing me. She bathed every part of me, spending much more time down south than she had to. She hummed the entire time she washed me, I never said a word. After many failed attempts at trying to get me to play with the bath toys, she finally took them out. She used a brush to wash my body, and scrubbed hard, rubbing me red raw.   
Then finally after washing and conditioning my hair she was done, and lifted me out onto the mat. Drying me with a big fluffy towel. Wrapping me up in a big white fuzzy bathrobe that had my initials written in cursive in the corner, she drained the tub, and carried me out.   
Laying me down on the changing table, she put another nappy on me, then strapped me to the table with a chain that came across my chest, over my crotch, and met at my belly button. Locking it with the same key.  
I watched her walk into the other room, and into a closet I hadn’t noticed before, she came back carrying a stroller for little kids, but made big enough for me. Getting me set up in the stroller, I realized we were going somewhere, and I started to come up with crazy situations in my head. I started panting, my breath getting ragged.   
I felt a hand pressed to my bare chest.   
“It will be alright my darling, we’ll have some food when we come back. You’ll be alright Julie will take care of you.” She said in a soothing voice, I realized I didn’t know who Julie was.  
“Who’s Julie?” I asked looking up at her.  
“I am.” I realized that she was just taking care of me, she hadn’t done anything wrong yet. Besides the fact that she’s treating me like a baby, and holding me against my will in some unknown building. Ok so were not going to completely trust her quite yet.  
“Well let’s get this over with.” She said, rolling me out the door, and down the hall opposite way of the mini hospital. We did seem to be in some kind of really nice house. Scratch that, extremely nice house, we had just entered an elevator.   
“Where are we going?” I asked staring at the wall in from of me.   
“‘Fraid you’ll just have to find out sweetums.” I was getting a little frustrated with her, why wont she tell me anything?! She obviously knew all of the answers. The lift doors in front of me opened to dim lighting. In front of me was a long narrow hallway with countless doors, it was cold and damp down here. We must be in the basement.   
She stopped at a door on our right, pushed in the key and turned the knob. After rolling me in, she squatted next to me, so our faces were at the same height. Looking me directly in the eyes she said,   
“Harry, I’m going to give you the key to your chair, but please don’t unlock it ok? A man is going to come in here in a little bit, and I want you to hand him the key and say these exact words ok? Listen. ‘Daddy could you unlock it for me, please?’” I nodded, terrified of what was going to happen once he unlocked it. “Baby, I need you to promise me you wont unlock it and leave, please buddy I’m begging you.” I nodded again, I’m not stupid enough to try to leave.  
I watched Julie exit out the door, instantly wanting her back. I was holding the key for dear life. My hand was shaking, I was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you confused about anything! Ill tell you what I can (Story also on Wattpad)


	4. Chapter 4

I waited patiently the little room, not uttering a word. I looked around, there was one other door, besides the one Julie brought me through. My head was overwhelmed with thoughts. Who is the man? What does he want from me? Does Julie work for him? Again, why am in a nappy?  
Before I could scare myself anymore, a man walked through the door. He was a big man, like our security guards. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes, he was in all black, and was scanning over my entire body, licking his lips like a snake.  
‘Oh my god please dear lord don’t let him be gay! Please don’t let him be gay!’ I prayed inside my head. I had a feeling though, that even if he wasn’t gay, he was still going to hurt me.  
“Do you have something to ask me darling?” He asked kneeling down to me and placing his hand on my inner thigh. I froze at the contact, his hands were rough on my pale, freshly scrubbed skin. I stared wide eyed at his hands, they were dirty, with gunk stuck under his finger nails.  
I held out the key, my hand shaking, “Daddy could you unlock it for me, please?” I asked him, like I was told.   
“Very good baby.” He said taking the key out of my hand and unlocking the chains around me. He picked me up out of the stroller, and used the same key to unlock one of the doors. The room we entered looked exactly like the hospital room, except for there were no posters.   
He laid me down on the table, and strapped my hands above my head. Pushing a button on the side of the table, the ceiling opened up, and two leather straps with loops on the ends lowered down. He put my legs through the holes, up to my knees, and my legs were now held up and apart. Pressing another button, the bottom half of the table below my butt, folded down, and the table tilted up, so I was on an angle.  
I was shocked and terrified at the same time, this man must be so rich. He has to be insane too! What is he doing to me? Why is he doing this to me? I was to scared to ask, ever since he walked in, my mouth has be sealed shut, and my heart has not stopped pounding. I had a very bad feeling I was about to be raped, or touched in an unwanted way.  
I watched him pull a small table over to where I was laying, and felt him take the diaper off of me. I tried to push my knees together feeling very exposed with nothing on me.  
“Oh no you don’t darling, you have nothing to hide from me now.” He said bending down, and bringing a bar with two pads on either ends and putting it between my knees. I could barely move know, much less conceal myself from this creep. He walked over to the sink and cupboards, and prepared a bowl of warm water, a razor, and shaving cream. Setting it all on the table next to me.   
“You can’t do that to me!” I yelled getting scared and defensive of myself.   
“Oh yes I can darling, I own you now.” He said in a silky voice.   
“You don’t own me! Nobody owns me! I own myself!” I countered.  
All of a sudden, he reached for my face, I winced before he grabbed my chin, pushing my cheeks together.   
“Listen here, Styles.” He growled into my face squeezing my jaw, “I own every little part of you now, ever since my men took you from that airport a month ago, you have been mine. You don’t make any of your own decisions now, I do. Which is why you are being treated like a baby, my little helpless baby boy. And your here today to learn, that little baby boys, don’t grow pubic hair. Got it?” He said, and pushed my face away, letting go.  
I nodded quickly terrified out of my wits. I could feel the red marks on my chin knowing that there will be bad bruise there soon.   
He grabbed the can of cream, and spread it all over my pubic hairs. I looked away as he started.  
“I want you to watch me baby.” I slowly turned my head to the man, watching him remove all of the hair. “See how you don’t own yourself anymore babe. You couldn’t stop me from doing this if you wanted to.” I grinder my teeth together, furious that he was right and I wasn’t.  
“There are some other things you should know from now on,” He said as he worked. “1.) To you, my name is Daddy, nothing else. 2.) Don’t ask questions. 3.) I already made this clear, but I own you now. Meaning, if I ask you to do something, and you don’t do it, there will be punishments. Understand?” I nodded.  
“And you will answer with either, ‘Yes Daddy or no Daddy.’ Understand?”  
“Yes Daddy.”   
“Good, i’m going to have a lot of fun with you,” He said under his breath. The thought of his punishments made me shiver, I know I’m not owned by anyone, but at the moment, it feels as if I am. Theres nothing I can do to defend myself, without getting abused, raped or brutally injured.

He finished a little while later, taking a lot longer than necessary. Putting my diaper back on, he untied me and lifted me off of the table, brought me through the door, and back into my stroller.  
“Good job today babe, expect a lot worse than that tomorrow,” he said grabbing my chin, I hissed in pain.   
After chaining me to my stroller again, he handed me the key and stood up.  
“Did you have fun today darling?”  
“Yes Daddy.” I said knowing saying anything else would earn me a punishment.   
He smiled and left, as soon as the door shut, I burst into tears. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Have I really been here a whole month, like he said? Or was he just lying to freak me out? I hope I get out of here soon. If it really has been a whole month, why has nobody found me yet?

  I didn’t even notice that Julie had come back yet, but she was pushing me into the elevator. I was thankful to be back in her care, I didn’t like the way she treated me, but it was better then the what that man does to me. When we got to the room, she lifted me up into the high chair, and put the stroller away, after locking me to the chair.  
She pulled out one little jar of baby food.   
“Is that all I get?” I asked disappointed.  
“You are allowed three of these a day, and one bottle of milk before you go to bed. Sorry bub, no more than that. I do have to tell you that if you try to take more, there will be punishments, and they won’t be coming from me.”  
“Can I even live off of that?”   
“Yes you can, its the absolute minimum you could live of off for your body weight.” She said taking the top of, and putting it in the microwave.  I looked down at my bare stomach, feeling as if this information is wrong, considering that I already have lost at least most of my muscle. I haven’t even moved by myself for a month!   
 She attached a bib around my neck, and took the jar out once the microwave beeped. She started to feed me, using a little rubber spoon.   
“Here comes the choo choo train! Open wide for the airplane!”  
After “breakfast” she put me in a dark purple onesie, and set me in my baby bouncer.  
“Which would you rather honey, Barney, or Sesame Street?” She asked holding up two dvd’s.  
“Sesame Street” I answered dully.   
Halfway through the movie, I felt myself getting sleepy, and dozed off. 

I woke up later, in my bed, with the bars locked on top. I was in a pair of fuzzie blue footie pajamas, with suns and clouds all over. I saw it was still a bright day out, with the sun streaming through the crack in the curtains that Julie must have closed. I rolled over to find a classic brown teddy bear, with a red bow, lying next to me. I decided to name it Paul, symbolizing a source of protection, and the hope I will be found one day.  
“Oh are you up Harry dear? Great, it’s time for lunch!”  
I sat up in bed, making it easier for Julie to pick me up. I just realized that I had wet my nappy, but I didn't want to say anything, I was hungry.  
“Should we eat or change first bub?”  
“Eat!!”  
“Well someones a little hungry aren't you?” I nodded wishing she could give me more food.

After lunch, changing my clothes and my nappy, she carried me down to the other half the room.   
“I have a little arts and crafts project for you all right?”  
“Ok” I answered, having know idea why we were doing an arts and crafts project.   
She set me up in a baby chair with a tray on it, sat me in front of a kids play table and handed me a piece of string with a knot at the end of it. Setting a small bucket of beads on my tray, she told me to thread the beads on the string to make a necklace, and once I was halfway through, she would give me a charm to put on it.   
I started threading the beads, red bead, blue bead, red bead, blue bead. They were small plastic beads with huge holes, to make it easier for little kids. It wasn't what I would like to be doing, but it’s better than nothing.   
“I’m halfway!” I called out to Julie, who was reading a book in the rocking chair  
“Wonderful darling, here,” She handed me the key she used for everything. “thread this on, your making a necklace for yourself.”  
“Why do you want me to have the key on? Couldn’t I just leave?” I asked knowing she had to be smarter than this.  
“Yes you could darling, but I don’t think you’d want to try with your Daddy on the floor below, would you?” She said ruffling my hair. I didn’t answer, no I wouldn’t dream of trying to leave. That man on the floor below me is insane.   
“Why are you here Julie?” I asked as she had sat down next to me.  
“I was taken, a very long time ago. I’m being held here just like you are.” She answered looking down at the floor.  
“Is he making you treat me like this?” I asked, she is just to nice, caring and sensible to be doing this to someone on purpose.   
“I’m afraid so, I was blackmailed by him, saying if I didn’t do what I was told, then my children would be hurt. And I’m sorry Harry, but family always comes first.” She got up, and told me to finish my necklace, promising she would tie it for me when I was done.   
After finishing my necklace, and Julie taking a picture of me holding it up she told me we had to go to the doctors.   
“Why?” I asked.  
“I can’t tell you Honey.” She said locking me in my stroller with the key around my neck. I sighed, expecting that as an answer.  
We arrived at the door, where I was kept for a much longer time than I originally thought.   
Julie knocked on the door three times, and then entered.   
“Hello Dr. Rosenthal, how are you?”  
“I’m good, you?”  
“I’m quite well, thank you for asking. How’s young Harry doing?” He asked directing the question towards Julie, giving me a little wave. I waved back giving him a shy smile, knowing this was the man who nursed my leg back to health.  
“He’s good, responding well.”  
“Well were just starting the treatment today aren’t we?”  
“Yes thats correct.” What treatment!  
“If you could just lay him on the table that would be wonderful.” He asked Julie, closing the door behind us.  
“Sure thing Doc.” She turned to me, and bent down, reaching for my key and unlocking the chains around my chest. Lifting me up onto the table she asked “Do you want me to strap him down for you?”  
“No i’ll do it thank you though.” To me, there seems to be so many forced manners, thats when I remembered, and looked up at the blinking red light on the security camera.  
All the straps were put place, around my wrists ankles and one over my forehead, Dr. Rosenthal bent over me and asked,  
“Now this is a trick question, are we going to talk while Dr. Rosenthal is working?”  
I thought about it, how is this a trick question, “No?” I answered.  
“So close buddy,” He reached down and grabbed the instrument that keeps my mouth wide open.   
Dr. Rosenthal, gave me three shots, and I have no clue what there going to do to me! What else could they possibly want to do?  
After the shots though, we were all done, did he really have to strap me down, I wouldn’t have moved with the camera rolling.  
“See you tomorrow,” Dr. Rosenthal said walking us out the door.  
“Will do Doctor!” Julie said waving. This place is so strange.   
Getting back to the room, Julie asked if I wanted to finish the movie from earlier, because it wasn’t quite time for dinner yet. I nodded, she set me in my baby bouncer, and I watched the rest of the Sesame Street movie. After the movie I had dinner, my bottle, brushed my teeth, and changed into my footie pajamas.   
Julie closed the curtains so I could sleep, as it was only 7:00. I watched her use the key from the necklace to lock me in, then hand it back to me through the bars. I slipped the necklace back on, twisting the beads through my fingers, thinking about all of my potential with the boys that has now been put on hold. I yawned scared of what’s coming tomorrow. I wonder what the boys are doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you confused about anything! I'll tell you what I can (Story also on Wattpad)


	5. Chapter 5

Niall's P.O.V. 

 

"THIS IS SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T WE FOUND HIM YET! IF YOU DID YOUR FUCKING JOBS WE WOULD HAVE HARRY BACK BY NOW!!!" I screamed bloody murder at all the officers in the room furious that they hadn't found Harry yet. They promised that they would find him as soon as possible. And I think it's most definitely possible if they would get off their asses and go look for him!  
I normally wasn’t one to yell, but come on! It’s been a month, and they still haven't found him!  
"Sir please," The officer begged. "We are doing everything we can to bring your friend home." I stormed to the door. Turning back I stated,  
"He's not just my friend, he's my brother, now find him." Slamming the door behind me I run my hands through my hair. I come down to the station every day, just to let off some steam, and too see what progress they’ve made with Harry’s case. Who else am I supposed to yell at?  
I get in my Range Rover and jump at the sight of my security guard sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Sorry, I just forgot tha-sorry." I finished dejected that I had most likely hurt him, forgetting he was going to be in the car.  
"It's alright man don't sweat it.” I buckled in and started the engine  
The rest of the boys and I were all assigned extra security, meaning there always has to be one in the room with us at all times. Except for the bathroom, they stand outside. Louis swears Paul and management have gone absolutely nuts with this new addition to our team. It is a pain in the ass sometimes, but I feel safer with them around, and I'll follow anything Paul think’s is smart. After Harry was taken, Paul almost quit, saying we needed somebody better, and that he hadn’t done his job. We all thought this was ridiculous, Harry was held at gun point what could he have done?  
Thinking about Harry makes me sad, angry, curious and useless. Why would somebody take another person? I had always heard about kidnapping cases, but never though much of them, until Harry was taken.  
I think all the time whether or not it would have made any difference if one of us had gone down the escalator first. Would they have taken us instead? Or would they have waited for Harry? I should have gone first, not Harry!  
I hit the steering wheel in frustration earning a glance from my guard.  
“Sorry, just frustrated." I said keeping my eyes one the road.  
"Don't worry about it."  
I keep thinking how hard this is for me, the lads, and his family, but every time I do, I want to hit myself. One thought about how Harry must be feeling, and I immediately hate myself for ever thinking like that. Harry’s going through a lot worse than I am.  
I remember my first thoughts of what might be happening to him, they were all extremely cliché and were immediately shut down after we went to the press conference right after Harry was taken.

FLASHBACK

We were all nervous, more nervous than we had ever been for a press conference, because this one was different. Harry isn't going to be there instead Paul and Simon were both going to be joining us.  
We were still in Australia, Simon had flown down here yesterday, the day after Harry was taken. I was nervously eating, I don't do it much, only before big shows or live interviews. Afraid I'll mess something up, but tonight, I'm worried about being asked a question. I can barely talk about harry without shedding a tear or two. I know the boys and I are considered role models, and support systems to a lot of our fans. We have to stay strong for them, at least while there’s cameras rolling. We think most questions will be directed towards Paul, because he was the only one actually there. But you never know.  
I was the first one ready, the rest of the boys are almost done and I was nervously watching the clock I had set on my phone, counting down to the interview.

10 minutes

5 minutes

"On stage boys!" called Paul.

4 minutes

I was sat in my seat waiting.

2 minutes

"Everybody ready?!"

1 minute

"And we're on!"  
I looked up from my hands immediately reaching for my water, so I wouldn't be asked first.  
“Paul, you were the only one with Harry in the airport correct?"  
"Yes, this is true."  
"Well your a security guard right? Why didn't you prevent this from happening?"  
"Well technically, I'm their tour manager. But the reason I didn't stop them is because the man holding Harry yelled to everyone in the airport that if we moved, Harry would have been shot on site."  
"So there was no way you could have done anything?"  
Paul hesitated next to me, I nudged him.  
"Yes that's correct."  
"Moving on. Boys, where were you when this was happening?"  
Liam spoke up first, not that any of us wanted to.  
"We were waiting at the top of the escalator, our security team thought it would be best if we went through the airport one at a time, seeing as there were so many fans."  
"So there was nothing you boys could do either?"  
"No."  
Simon then spoke up, "if we could perhaps move on from the what we could have done questions, to the what were doing now questions, that would be fantastic.”  
"Ok good idea," a different interviewer spoke up this time, "so where do you think Harry is at the moment?”  
“We currently don't have any leads so far to where he is."  
"Do you have any idea what might be happening to Harry?" I looked over at Simon interested to hear the answer to this question.  
"Well the very first thought was ransom, because, not to through the other boys in the dirt, but Harry received a-"  
"Receives," I interrupted.  
"What Niall?" Simon asks looking at me.  
"Harry receives, not received, he's not dead." I stated firmly.  
"Yes that's a very good point, thank you Niall." Simon says giving me a small smile. I return the gesture, and look back at my hands.  
"Anyways, I was saying Harry receives more attention than the other boys. But that idea left this morning when we still hadn't gotten a ransom note. The detectives think the most likely situation is rape." I sucked in a breath looking at the other boys, none of us had even considered that as a possibility. "All of the boys are known to women and men as being very attractive, the detectives feel that whoever took Harry is most likely planning on or has already raped him. But I feel as though discussing what a person, who is most certainly insane, may or may not not do is rather pointless, and time consuming.”  
The room had gone quite after Simons statement, how had we never thought of that, that seems like the most likely possibility after a ransom of course.  
"Well what are you doing at the moment to fix the problem?"  
"All of the boys and I, and Harry's family have all supplied enough money to keep the operation of finding him, running for a year. But all of the twitters of the boys, myself, and anyone affiliated with Harry have all been asked where they can donate to the cause. A donation site is being added on to the one direction music site as we speak, so were expecting quite a lot of money from that as well. Hopefully we find him ASAP and most of this money raising can stop. And we can return everyone's generous donations."  
At that exact moment all 4 of mine, Louis', Liam's and Zayn's phone went off, signaling one of the other of us had tweeted, but were all in here, who could hav-  
“Harry." I said pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I opened my twitter, and immediately saw both of Harry's tweets, one said,  
"Goodbye lads. @NiallOfficial @zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne"  
The next saying he posted a picture on Instagram. I opened the picture and as soon as it loaded I dropped my phone on the table.  
It was a picture of Harry, in a hospital gown on a table with leather straps on his wrists, ankles, and forehead. He looked in mint condition except for the fact that he didn't look alive. I began crying into Paul's shoulder. Soon after, hearing the quieter sobs of the rest of the boys, who had caught on.  
I heard Paul pick up my phone off the table.  
"Niall, can you show me what happened, please we need to know."  
He placed my phone in my outstretched hand, and I unlocked it to the home page, where I opened up twitter,  
“H-harry's account sent out this tweet first, and then i-it sent this out," I showed him the picture. He showed no emotion, but immediately leaned forward to the mic.  
"This press conference is now over, thank you all for coming out."  
"What's going on?" asked Simon having not seen the tweet yet.  
"Simon please we'll show you in a minute, just please can we all get to a quieter room now!” Paul yelled over the angry shouts of all of the interviewers.  
I fell into the arms of my band mates, as we sobbed into each others shoulders.  
We were walking quickly back to the dressing room when Paul talked to me,  
"Niall can you please go back on Harry’s twitter, and screenshot both tweets and the picture please, we need them incase they get deleted. Okay? Niall can you do that?"  
I nodded sniffling, pulling my phone back out, I screen-shotted both tweets, and the picture, and went back on twitter again to see if there were anymore tweets, but Harry's tweets were gone from my homepage, I tried searching his name, but it wouldn't come up.  
"G-guys Harry's twitter account is gone."  
"WHAT!!" all the boys pull out their phones trying to prove me wrong.  
"Check his Instagram."  
I looked him up and just found a load of fake accounts.  
"It's gone too."

FLASHBACK OVER

We all decided that afternoon, that we were going to pretend nothing had been sent out, and were going to keep looking. The detectives all agreed that Harry most likely wasn’t dead, there weren’t any other signs on his body that pointed that way, he could just be asleep. They thought that the kidnapper had most likely gotten the password from Harry, and was just sending this out so everyone would stop looking.  Which would NEVER happen. No matter how many times the boys and I kept tweeting that the detectives thought it unlikely he was dead, #RIPHarry still trended for a whole week.  
I pulled into my driveway, waiting for my security guard to get out first and go up to the door to type in the code to the guard on the other side and them come back and get me. It was all quite scary and complex the first time, but you get used to it eventually.  
I immediately went upstairs with my guard, and then asked him to wait outside of my room if that was alright, he said it was, he just had to check the room first, and make sure it was safe. Which I let him do.  
After he gave the all clear I headed inside grabbed my guitar, and plopped down on my bed and started to strum a few chords, before settling on a song.

"I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'til my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69"

I had been practicing this song for awhile, this being my first time singing along.

"Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard.  
Jimmy quit, Jody got married  
I should've known we'd never get far"

Harry chose this song on X factor, and I know he used to play it with his old band too.

“Oh, when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Yeah, I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life.”

 

I finished the song, looking out the window I sent a silent prayer,   
'Harry please come home safe and soon’. The prayer used to be a lot longer, but after trying to say it so many times, and leaving parts out, I had shorted it to this, hoping it covered everything.   
With Harry’s absence, the boys and I had all taken the time to go home, and visit our families. Most of us didn’t stay long though, I felt guilty, Harry should be able to visit his family too.  
That was when I had decided to go to the Styles’ house, they deserved to know what really happened, not just from watching YouTube videos, and the news channel. But from someone who was actually there. I got all of the boys to come over, as well as Paul, so we could tell them what really happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any question! (Also on Wattpad)


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with my jaw sore, and my nappy dirty. I was uncomfortable, and Julie wasn’t here yet. I started squirming in my bed, feeling the contents of my diaper smush around. I was sweating from all of the movement, my pajamas were really warm, I started to kick at the bars on my bed, fed up with how I was being treated. The tears wear streaming down my face, and my nose plugged up with mucus. My necklace I now slept with banged on my chest. I wanted out! Now!

“I WANNA LEAVE! HELP ME PLEASE! I WANNA LEAVE NOW!!” I was a bawling sobbing mess by the time Julie came in. 

“Shush baby doll, its all going to be ok. Your alright honey, Julie’s got you, your safe now.” Julie picked me up and carried me over to the big rocking chair. 

“I WANNA LEAVE!!”

“I know bub, I want to leave to, but we can’t, so were just going to have to make the best of it.” She rubbed my back, as I rested my chin on her shoulder. 

“Julie,” I said starting to calm down, “my jaw hurts.”

“Well yes, you seem to have a bad bruise there, did you make Daddy mad?” I had forgotten about that.

“Oh right. But my teeth hurt too!” I said stating another fact.

“That’s part of the treatment with Dr. Rosenthal. Don’t worry about that.”

“What is the treatment going to do to me?” I asked curious.

“I wish I could tell you, but I can’t, Daddies orders.”

I sighed dejected at the fact that I still have no idea what he put in me. 

We sat there for a while, rocking back and forth, Julie was rubbing my back whispering into my ear.

“Your alright, your okay bub, I got you, your alright.” Which was comforting, but I knew as soon as I was handed over to Daddy, she had no way of helping me. 

“Why don’t we eat some breakfast, and get you cleaned up, I can tell you made a stinky last night.” I nodded into her shoulder as she picked me up. I had mashed potatoes for breakfast, she even put a little butter on it for me, when it was warm. I drank apple juice from a sippy cup. 

She took off my diaper, and cleaned me up, and then we took another bath. She set me in my chair next to the tub again, and filled it up with water, bubbles and toys. I was locked into my chair, but my key was still hanging around my neck. Once the tub was filled, she stood me up on the mat in front. I realized, as I almost fell over, that I hadn’t stood, since I got here. 

“I got you Harry, your not going to fall,” She said holding onto me. I realized standing next to Julie, that I was actually taller than her by more than a couple inches. But I certainly wasn’t taller than Daddy.

“Can you take your necklace off please Harry dear, Hang it on the hook right there,” She gestured to a hook on the wall above my chair. Julie was digging around in one of the cabinets, looking for something. I didn’t care to much what she was looking for, I was focusing on staying upright. 

“Got it!” She exclaimed holding up what looked like a bottle of shampoo. “Harry I have to say, this might freak you out a little bit, but it’s not going to hurt, I promise.” She said walking over to me. What was she going to do?

“I have to remind you, that I am only doing this, because Daddy is ordering me too. Alright? I still love you.” I nodded, nervous. She took the cap of the bottle, and I saw the label for the first time 

“Nair! Painless, mess free hair removal!” Well it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, was it?

“Your Daddy doesn’t want any hair on his baby, so were taking it all off!” I sagged.

“All of it?!”

“Yup, sorry bub!” 

She rubbed the lotion on all over my legs, private parts, and bottom, waiting a few minutes, she then wiped it all off with baby wipes. The lotion was cold on my legs, and started to sting before she wiped it off. She then did the upper half of my body, excluding my head. Walking me to the sink, she had me bend down, so she could wet my hair. After partially drying it, she rubbed the nair in all the way down to my scalp. With her hands, she started to grab tufts of hair off my head, they were parting easily with my head. I watched the wast-paper basket slowly fill with nothing but wet brown curls. 

“All done! You did wonderfully honey!” I gave her a grim smile.

“Can I see?” I asked gesturing to the mirror.

“I guess so, do you want me to carry you?” Honestly, yes, I was exhausted from standing here! Three jars of baby food, and a bottle of milk is not enough for me! But I wasn’t going to admit that to her. 

“No, i’m fine.” 

“Alright, i’m going to go and get lotion for you for after the bath, your gonna need it.” 

“Okay.” I said, I still hadn’t moved. I watched her leave and then looked at the mirror above the sink. It was about ten steps away. I can do this!

I made it four steps, before I blacked out. 

 

I felt somebody patting on my cheek, I rolled my head away, not wanting to get up yet. 

“Harry,” It was a women's voice, “Harry wake up bub.” Thats when it all came back, I opened my eyes, to find myself lying naked on the cold hard tiled floor of the bathroom. Julie was bent over me, checking to see is I was okay. “Harry, don’t worry that you fell, Dr. Rosenthal, told me this might happen, it was stupid of me to let you walk, and leave the room, how stupid!”

“M-fine, don’t worry bout it.” I said my words slurred.

“Lets forget about this, and just get you clean, alright?” Julie said starting to lift me up, I wasn’t helping her at all really, I was exhausted. She lifted me into the tub, and I laid back against the tiled wall as she started to wash me. 

Is this really what my life has come to? I am dependent on this woman? I can’t even walk anymore? I kept my eyes closed, hoping my tears blended in with the water. 

I felt Julie lift me out of the tub, and dry me off with a big fluffy towel. I watched the blue and red necklace come down around my head. She carried me to the changing table, strapped me down across my stomach, and started to rub the lotion into my skin. I was grateful she had gone to get this for me, the fresh smell calmed me down. 

I opened my eyes when I felt her hands leave me. She was walking to the closet, I know whats in that closet, the stroller. The stroller means were either going to see Daddy, or Dr. Rosenthal, neither of which I’m all to fond of. I squirmed around on the table, the strap pressing into my stomach, I separately tried to unlock it, but the necklace wasn’t long enough, and I didn’t have the energy to take it off. 

I deflated, pissed that I was still here against my will. 

She loaded me onto the stroller, and locked me in. I was only in my nappy.

“Who are we going too see?” I asked innocently.

“Daddy,” she said, not looking at me. I crumpled, scared of what was going to happen to me today. Daddy was obviously gay, but I wondered why he really wanted me, I don’t think he wants me for ransom, he seems pretty well off on his own. And he doesn’t seem to want me for revenge or anything, he seems to like me, but not in the right way. I don’t really want to find out. 

We had arrived at the door in the basemen, by the time I had finished thinking, and Julie bent down to me again, 

“You remember what to say right?”

“Daddy can you unlock it for me please?” I recalled.

“Good job honey! I’ll be back when you done.” She said walking out the door.

I didn’t have to wait long for Daddy to come, only seconds later, he walked through the door. Looking at me expectantly. 

I took the necklace off my head, and offered it to him, 

“Daddy, can you unlock it for me please?” I asked 

“Of course baby.”

He unlocked the chains, and lifted me up, carrying me to the other room, using my key to unlock the door. The room looked exactly the same as yesterday. Laying me down, he strapped my hands to the side this time, and my feet to the bottom of the table, spread apart. He brought a strap over my forehead, then took off my nappy and set it on the side table.

“I love your knew hairdo darling.” He said rubbing the top of my smooth head. 

Without any warning, he started kissing me, cupping my hands on the sides of my face, I was completely immobile, I couldn’t do anything to stop him. I felt him pushing his lips into mine, trying to get me to open my mouth. His hand reached up, and plugged my nose, I had no option, I had to breath. I felt his tongue against mine, exploring my mouth, trailing across my sore teeth. 

One of his rough hands left my cheek, trailing slowly and softly down my neck and to my stomach, passing my belly button.

“MMMMMMHMMMHHHHMMM” I tried to yell for Julie, but my words were sucked right into Daddies mouth. He started to bite my lip, and I felt his hand on my inner thigh inching closer and closer to my manhood. 

Which embarrassingly was already semi-hard. I hadn’t been aroused in a while. 

I felt Daddy pull away, and lean down to my dick.

“I see someone’s a little excited huh?” I looked away so embarrassed.

“Baby I need you to tell me when you about to cum, alright?” I was so embarrassed, and scared, I wanted to cry. I was about to be raped, and was just molested by some middle aged man! I gulped and said,

“Yes Daddy.”

“Okay then.” and he started back up again,

He reached one hand towards my cheek, and one towards my shaft. Kissing me again, he started to bite my tongue, lips, and cheeks, running his hand up and down my inner thigh, fondling my balls. I was fully hard now, and was not to far away from cuming, why am I so turned on by this guy? 

I starting to get lost in my thoughts unaware, just focusing on the pleasure, I shouldn’t be enjoying this! I thought. I was being sexually harassed by some mad man! I feel so dirty doing this right now. 

Daddy’s lips left me, he slowly left a trail of light kisses down my abdomen, leaving goosebumps on my hairless skin. I moaned out of unwanted pleasure,

His tongue trailed along my hard shaft, 

“Daddy, i’m gonna cum!” I yelled/moaned 

“Good baby, thats good.” He breathed out onto me, a long stream shot into the air, out of my dick, and landed all over me. I was lying with my own semen dripping off me.

I was breathing deeply, in, out, in, out. Daddy started talking, but I was so unaware.

“…So when my men brought you here, I found your phone in your back pocket, dead of course, but after charging it up, I thought I’d take a peek at your twitter account. Lets just say they wont be expecting anymore tweets, or anything really from you, I also took the liberty of deleted your instagram, and your twitter account for you. Wasn’t that nice of me?” He says sarcastically.

I grinded my teeth together furious, what had he tweeted?

“Yes Daddy.” I answered monotone. Please let them still be looking for me, please!

I felt my semen starting to dry onto my skin. Cracking as I breathed. 

“Well were done for the day Harry, lets get you back to Julie alright babe?” The sickly sweet voice he was using to talk to me, made me want to punch him. 

As soon as my right hand was un-cuffed, I swung as hard as I could at him, I was fed up. 

He ducked out of the way easily. What I hadn’t realized, is there was nowhere for me to go after that, my feet were still attached to the table.

“Harry is being a very bad boy today, isn’t he? Well were just going to have to show him who's the boss around here.” Daddy said to himself. I shrunk back onto the table.

Why did I do that? It was so stupid of me, what was I going to do if I had actually hit him? I don’t know where I am, and I most certainly can not get anywhere by myself without any food.

Daddy roughly undid the rest of the straps and flipped me over, tying my hands above my head. 

“We can’t have our little baby disobeying his Daddy now can we?”

I turned my head to look at Daddy, he was bending over the cabinets under the sink. When he turned around, he was holding a whip, I started to cry, I just want to go home!!!! I’m only 18!!!! Barely an adult! Why do I have to go through this?

“Baby Harry’s not so tuff now is he?” Daddy said, whipping his arm down and leaving a deep red mark on my back.

I screamed the loudest I ever have, I have never felt pain this horrible before! 

“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO HARRY?” Daddy yelled at me, I tried to get my words out, but I couldn’t before I heard the whipping noise, and I felt another white hot burn. I screamed again, crying my eyes out.

“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO HARRY?”

“I B-BELONG TO Y-YOU!” I yelled out tripping over my my words. 

‘CRACK!’ More pain. 

“SAY MY NAME HARRY! WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!” 

“I BELONG TO YOU DADDY! ALL TO YOU! NOBODY ELSE! IM ALL YOUR’S!” I yelled desperately trying to get him to stop. 

‘CRACK’ 

“Look at me Harry,” I turned to him, “You know you deserved that don’t you?”

I hiccuped, looking into his dark blue eyes.

“Yes Daddy,” I said knowing there was nothing else I could say. He started to untie me, I stayed limp, having learned my lesson. He flipped me over again, and re-diapered me. Carrying me out to my stroller, he said 

“Tell Julie, she’s not supposed to change you diaper until you come back from me tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes Daddy.” I answered. I knew about little kids, I knew that I would have a massive diaper rash tomorrow morning, this must be part of my punishment.

I sat in my stroller, my extremely irritated back rubbing against the canvas stroller. I tried to cross my arms, but I didn’t want to get my cum all over them too. So they just lay limp by my side. I was bawling my eyes out by the time Julie came. She didn’t comfort me like I thought she would, at least not until we got to the room. 

“Daddy told me to tell you that your not supposed to change my diaper until I come back tomorrow.” I hiccuped out.

“Awww hun, what did you do to make him mad?” 

“I tried to punch him.” I said as she unlocked me from the stroller. She reached around me, and I hissed in pain as she touched my back.

“Oh sorry bub, I’ll be careful with your back,” I rested my chin on her shoulder, and she held me up under my bum.

“She sat me on the changing table and dressed me into a pair of race car footie pajamas. She lay me down in the crib, and reached her hand through the bars for my necklace. After locking me in, she closed the drapes and left. 

The tears had never stopped falling, and as soon as the door shut, they fell even harder. My breathing was uneven, and I kept hiccuping, My nose was stuffed and running. And for the first time, I felt completely and totally helpless, I belonged to Daddy, and Julie took care of me. What did I do? 

I couldn’t even comprehend what had happened to me. I reached out for Paul, and cuddled with the stuffed bear, until I drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with any questions! (Story Also on Wattpad)


	7. Chapter 7

Julie was wheeling me down the corridor again, I was squirming in my stroller, my bum was on fire. It itched, burned and stung all at once. And me squirming wasn't helping. My face was red from crying, and my nose was stuffed and had crusted mucus around it. I carried a stench with me, and I felt bad for Julie having to deal with it. 

Julie dropped me off, reminded me what to say when Daddy got here, and left without a word of comfort. I think she gets scared when she comes down here, I don’t blame her though, I’m always terrified. Who wouldn’t be?

This time, Daddy didn’t come through the door Julie left, but the one I knew we were going into. He must of had to prepare something. Oh Shit! Why is this happening to me? What is going to happen to me?

“Daddy, can you unlock it for me Please?” I asked and handed him the key, he unlocked me carrying me into the other room. Looking around the room, nothing seemed different, until he lay me face down on the hospital table. Well this was different. He clasped my ankles to the bottom, and lifted me so I was on my elbows and knees, tying my wrists down as well. 

I knew how gay’s had sex, I knew what was coming, I started to cry, wondering where my body made all these tears, and how this man is such a dick. 

“Hey baby, your okay, right?” He said sternly, stroking my hair-free inner thigh with his rough hands. I gulped,

“Y-yes, D-Daddy.” I hiccuped out, my breath uneven and shuddering. 

“That’s my baby doll, always ready to pleasure his Daddy. Don’t worry, this is going to be fun.” I shuddered at the thought, that I really was only here as his toy, he is stronger, richer and has the upper hand, therefor, I am nothing more than a play thing. A plaything to bring him fun.

I felt my diaper being taken off, and the cold air on my bum felt so nice, I had barely been able to sleep last night, smelling so bad, and rolling around in a filled nappy.

“Just to get you ready,” Daddy muttered. Ready for what? I felt something shoved up my ass, I rocked forward from the force, and groaned. It defiantly wasn’t his dick, he stuck some kind of butt plug in me, it felt rough and uneven as it was stretching me open. 

I tried to not focus on the pain of the butt plug, but everything else about me was pain too. All I have to focus on is pain. 

My whole body had been aching this morning, like growing pains, but different. I think Daddy bruised the bone in my jaw, when he grabbed it, and my teeth were still aching, getting worse. My back was still torn up from the whipping yesterday, and my bum was covered in a diaper rash. 

I felt Daddy start to wipe away everything causing my rash, he wasn’t being gentle, and the irritation only got worse. My bum and genitals were on fire. Halfway through him cleaning me up, I started to feel a stinging from the butt plug, like he had put something on it, before he stuck it in me. The stinging had turned to burning, and I was holding back a scream. I started trying to squeeze the plug out, but Daddy shoved it back in, harder. The stinging intensified every time the plug moved.

“I’ll be back soon, and if this falls out,” he said, gesturing to my butt, “the whipping will feel like a tickle compared to what I will think up. Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy.” I squealed, as he twisted the plug, intensifying the pain. 

“See you in an hour baby!” The door shut, I was left to my thoughts and burning pain. 

I watched the tears form a puddle under my eyes, eventually the puddle is big enough that I can see my reflection. The face looking back at me only made me cry harder, what have I become? Even in the dim lighting, I can see the bruises on my jaw line, they run from my ear, to right below the corners of my mouth, on both sides. Well at least my chin was spared the agony.

I had officially lost all of my dignity. What did I have left? 

I try to shift down the table, so I can see my head, and the plug shifts within me. I let out a little scream, as the pain travels up my body. 

Deep breaths Harry, in and out, in and out, I gave myself a little pep-talk I took deep shuddering breaths, as I tried to get my body to accept the pain, and my mind to ignore it. I was able to move enough to see my reflection,mnh and I was not a pretty sight. I did not look good bald, I had seen edits of myself, that our fans had made of me bald, but I didn’t actually think I would look this bad. I just hope it grows back before I get out of here. Wait! No I don’t! That will take forever, and I need to get out of here ASAP!

I sent another mental prayer to the boys, and my family. And then all there was left to do was wait. 

I waited and waited, my tears eventually stopped, and the pain from the butt plug started to slowly subside. I leaned forward, and used my hands to wipe the tears stuck on my lashes, and the mucus crusted to my nose. 

The door opened and Daddy came back in, I quickly scooted back to my original position. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?!” He screamed at me, I flinched from his voice.

“No, Daddy. You told me not to let the plug fall.”

I felt a smack on my butt, I rocked forward from the contact, and screamed loud.

“DON’T YOU DARE SASS YOUR DADDY! DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER LESSON?!” He roared at me. 

“NO DADDY! PLEASE! I LEARNED MY LESON!” I begged. 

“Well your about to learn another one sweet cheeks!” He said smacking my bum again, I screamed in response. He pulled out the butt plug and I sighed in relief. 

“Don’t think to fast babe.” Daddy said, he shoved another bigger plug in me. I groaned in disappointment. He walked back to the cabinets, and came came back with something that made me gulp. It was a dildo, attached to a wooden base, and he set it right in front of my face. 

“Start sucking babe. I need to get you ready for my well, not so little partner.” He grinned at me turning back to the cabinets. 

“I SAID SUCK!” Daddy yelled at me, I heard a whooshing noise and then.

SMACK! My whole body lurched forward from the contact on my butt forcing the plug in deeper, I didn’t scream knowing that wouldn’t help. He must be spanking me with something, because that is defiantly not his hand.

“SUCK! NOW YOU BABY!” I craned my neck up, eyeing the dildo, and hesitantly closed my mouth around it moving forward and back.

“SMACK!” I lurched forward again, but this time with the dildo in my mouth, thrusting it down my throat. I choked and gasped for air. I tried to take my mouth off the dildo, until,

SMACK! I was forced back on it again, this continued again and again, I lost count. I tried to find a pattern with Daddy’s smacks, but they were completely random. Sometimes he would hit at a moment when I had reached the end of the dildo, and I wouldn’t choke. And sometimes, I would be as close as I could get without choking, and he would hit then, causing me to deep throat the dildo. 

I was being penetrated, by what I found out to be a ginger root carved into the shape of a butt plug, and by a dildo, forced down my mouth. Every time Daddy hit me, it was pushed in deeper. And since I happened to not be gay, or have a pain fetish, I didn’t find ANY pleasure in the pain. 

After about fifteen minitues of smacking, I found out he had been paddling me. My bum was in so much pain, it had had about fifty paddles, on top of a diaper rash. I was crying, my tears falling into my mouth and onto the dildo. 

I look up, and Daddy is right in front of my face, watching me blow off the dildo. 

“You are awful at blow jobs babe, but don’t worry, were going to fix that.” I wanted to yell at him how I might have been able to do a better job, if I hadn’t been paddled in the process. 

“I’ll be back in 45 minutes, and there are cameras in here, so if you stop for one second, I will come right back in here, and give you another punishment.” he said giving my plug one more twist, “And you better start showing some fancy work on that dildo.” 

I grimaced at the plug being moved. I started to panic, I don’t know how to blow someone off properly! What if he gets mad! Think Harry, you’ve been blown before, what did those girls do? I started trying to remember, what they did to me. And suddenly I knew what to do.

I started at the tip, teasing the fake dick. I trailed my tongue from base to tip, before I started to swirl my tongue around the tip. I took the dildo into my mouth, still swirling my tongue. I sucked in my cheeks so they start to rub against the sides. I keep pumping going a little further down each time, my tongue still swirling, and my cheeks still sucked in. The only problem was my teeth, they kept bumping the dildo, and I winced each time, I have no clue why my teeth are so sore. 

I repeated the same motions again and again. Hoping Daddy came in soon, to tell me it was over. My neck hurt like crazy, it was bent at an almost 90 degree angle. My throat was burning from the dildo, and my jaw and teeth were still so sore. Don’t remind me about my slashed up back, diaper rash, cherry red bum, or the ginger shoved up my ass.

Eventually Daddy came back, telling me I did a great job. He removed the butt plug, and the dildo, I just wish he could remover the rest of the pain too. As soon as he undid the straps, I collapsed onto the table, I was exhausted, from all my “work”. He didn’t have a diaper for me, so he set me down in the stroller with my bare bum on the canvas, and I whimpered. 

“The more you learn to behave, the less you get hurt darling.” He said and lifted my chin up, making me look into his eyes. The dark blue color resembled Louis’, but the shape was different, and there was none of Louis kindness revealed in them.

“I will see you and your partner tomorrow,” he said giving my dick one stroke down to the tip. 

As soon as Daddy left, I tried to not focus on the fact that a gay man who has kidnapped me, and has sexually tortured me just gave me a semi. 

I leaned back in my stroller, and started to dose off. 

 

I woke up later in my crib, I was dressed in pale blue footie pajamas. I rubbed my eyes awake, my whole body still ached, I rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. I hissed as I put pressure on my bum and back. I decide to just lay on my back. I looked to my left, and stared out the large window, I didn’t really have any clue as to where I was, there were acres of wheat fields. The ground was completely flat, and in the distance, I could just make out a red barn. My best guess was somewhere in America. 

Julie came in a little later, saying we had to get ready quickly, as we were already late for Dr. Rosenthal. How long had I been asleep, more importantly how long had I been with Daddy?

“Can’t I eat lunch first?” I was so hungry, not that one jar of baby food was going to help me.

“We can’t keep the Dr. waiting Harry, it will be really quick I promise. Were just going to get dressed and go.” 

Well Julie did keep her promise, were were only at the Dr.’s for about ten minutes, before we came back and I had lunch. I had mashed carrots, and I couldn’t help but think of the X Factor days. I started crying before I even had a second bite. 

I miss the boys so much. I miss how well we worked together in any situation. I miss how we all were equal, none of us was the leader. One Direction doesn’t have a leader, and I hope it stays that way. I miss the way Niall is always strumming on a guitar. I miss the way Louis would get so mad if his football team lost, acting as if it was the end of the world, and them be right back to normal. I miss getting to corrupt “Daddy Direction”, getting him to live a little. I miss the slight scent of smoke thats always following Zayn around. I miss the busy schedule, and teasing one of the boys when they got too diva. I miss hanging around with Lou, and being a role model to Lux. I miss Paul constantly nagging us about what was going to happen. I miss meeting knew people. I miss performing. I miss recording. I miss the backup band. I miss traveling the world. I miss going to see my Mum. I miss having Gemma on tour. I miss my life. 

“Harry honey, whats wrong pumpkin?” Julie asks 

“I MISS MY LIFE.” I wail looking up at Julie. I continue to sob onto the table attached to the chair.

“I know I’m not offering much, but Harry is there anything I can do?”

“Get rid of the carrots.” I sob into my arms. 

“How about peas?” I slowly sit up, agreeing with her. I calmed down a bit, telling myself I was being silly, I’ll get to see the boys in no time!

“Here comes the honey bee! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!” I finish the peas with no break downs. 

“Harry, why don’t you draw a picture of your family, and we can hang it on the wall.” Julie suggests, I think about it. Maybe it would feel like there actually around. Ok, that was a little to hopeful, but maybe thats exactly what it will give me, hope. 

“But I’m not good at drawing.” I respond.

“Oh nobody cares Harry, you can just draw them as stick figures, and add clothing that makes them stick out, or you can write their names below.”

“Ok!” I smile up at her, “But I have a really big family.”

“Hmmm,” Julie thinks as she set me down in my baby chair at the craft table. “We can cut them out and hang them like a garland, and I know the perfect quote to go with it.”

I was excited, Julie gave me a bunch of pieces of white construction paper, and a tub with every color of crayon. 

I started with my immediate family. I drew my Mom, Dad, Gemma, and Robin as stick figures, and then I added distinct attributes. I wrote their names down for good measure. Then I drew anyone I had a relationship with, everyone in my life. I drew Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Paul, Lux, Lou, Tom, Simon. Ok not everyone, a guy can only draw so many stick figures.

I looked up to find Julie cutting letters out of red construction paper. 

“There!” Julie announces tossing the paper and scissors on the table. “Done! Jeez my hands and these scissors are not friends.” I yawned and looked out the window, the sun was low in the sky.

“Come on bub, lets eat and get you to bed,” Julie says taking note of my yawn.

She carries me to the highchair, trying to avoid holding me up by my bum, which is practically impossible. I eat mashed squash and we read a book called Mr. Pines Purple House while I drink my milk. I fall asleep in Julie’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment with any questions also on wattpad


	8. Chapter 8

Getting ready this morning was painful, this was the worst my body had ever hurt before, and Julie said that Daddy told her she couldn’t give me anything to help. I wasn’t allowed rash cream, or any painkillers for my back. My morning consisted of what was turning into the usual routine, Julie changes me, feeds me, brushes my teeth, removes any new hairs, bathes me, and then we go down to Daddy. 

“So Harry babe, what lessons have we learned so far?” Daddy asks me as we walk into his room.

“That I belong to you, and no one else, and not to talk back to you.” I answer not looking at him as he lays me down on my stomach in the same position as last time, making me nervous again. 

“Very good babe. Soon I won’t even have to tie you down you’ll be so submissive.” he says removing my diaper. I clench my fists, hoping he doesn’t notice, there will never be a time where I won’t try to resist this man. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

The hospital table I was lying on was slowly lowering to the ground, until it was about mid-thigh hight. I was starting to shake, there is only one reason why I would need to be at this hight, and thats when a finger plunges inside of me, twisting and pushing in and out. I let out a scream of shock.

Soon, its two fingers, pumping inside of me, in and out, in and out. I know whats going to happen, there’s nothing I can do about it either. Then there’s three fingers, in and out, in and out.

I Harry Styles, am about to be raped. 

His fingers pulled out. I was panting, trying to regain my composure. Don’t focus on the pain, you have felt worse Harry, don’t let the tears come. I told myself. But they came anyways, they had been hiding out in the corners of my eyes and were just waiting for one last push over the edge.

And that was when he entered me. He was huge! I started screaming.

“PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE PLEASE!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! DADDY PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!!!! IT HURTS DADDY!!! JULIE HELP ME!!! PLEASE HELP!! HELP ME!!”

My toes curled under the hospital table, my hands rolled into fists my nails digging into my palms. 

“PAUL HELP ME!!! HELP ME PAUL!! I NEED YOU!!! SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!! DADDY DON’T!! PLEASE DON’T DADDY!!! PAUL PLEASE MAKE DADDY STOP!!!! DADDY’S HURTING ME!!! PAUL MAKE HIM STOP!!! HELP ME!!!!”

I’m full out bawling, I can barely breath. I’m completely running out of energy, but Daddy isn’t for sure. He’s thrusting in and out, in and out. He’s shaking the whole table. 

My yells turn into whimpers, 

“Paul please! Please help me!! Paul I need you!! Bring me back Paul!! Please bring me home! I want to go home!”

“No one,” THRUST “can hear,” THRUST “you, darling,” THRUST.

I could tell by his uneven breathing that he was nearing his climax. His thrust were getting rougher, and less gentle as he almost reached the top.

“So just shut,” THRUST “up and,” THRUST “let me finish,” THRUST “with you.” 

And then the entire table is shaking as he climaxes, I start screaming as loud as I can, I have an excuse right? There is a man climaxing inside of me, and I’m as straight as a pencil. That’s a pretty decent excuse if you ask me. Somebody has to be able to hear me. 

Daddy pulls out of me, I feel dirty, weak and used. I want somebody to tell me that everything is going to be ok, that I will just wake up from a terrible terrible nightmare. 

I see Daddy slouched on the ground he’s trying to regain himself to, but not from the same reason, he’s recovering from to much pleasure, while I’m recovering from to much pain. 

Daddy stumbles over to me, putting his hands under my chin, I scrunch my nose at the smell of his hands. “You like that smell darling?” He pants out, “Thats the smell of your ass, and its just begging for more of my love isn’t it.” I sniffle, knowing I have to answer him, but before I do, he takes his hand and rubs it all over my face. 

“Your Daddy’s little slut aren’t you? So willing to do anything to pleasure your Daddy aren’t you? Aren’t you baby” He said squeezing my sore jaw, I gasped.

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Very good darling, very, very good, my dirty little slut. Full to the brim with my seed aren’t you? Your so beautiful, I’m so glad I chose you, your so perfect and submissive. I had to take you darling I couldn’t resist, you were just begging to be fucked.” he started to trace a long my face, with his dirty, smelly hands. I clenched my fists together, begging silently for him to stop. 

“Your plump lips were just begging for cock weren’t they? And the way you wore you pants to low on your waist, just wanted me to see you bulge didn’t you love? Wanted me to know it was there, ready and waiting for me. And the way you let me know you were gay, playing with those other boys.” He stood up from his crouched position, giving me one little tap on my bald head.

“I’M NOT GAY!” I blurted, instantly regretting my decision. 

“What did you just say darling,” his words like fire ready to eat me up. 

“N-nothing Daddy.” I curled as much as I could into a ball. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!” He yelled, forcing my head up, so I had to look into his dark eyes. 

“I-I said I’m not g-gay, Daddy.” I looked into his eyes pleading for mercy.

“Oh but you are gay baby. Because you have no fucking control over any part of your life now, including how you feel about men! I thought we already went over this, but tell me, who do you belong to Harry!?” he said shaking my head I let out a whimper before I answered.

“I belong to you Daddy.”

“Good job baby, so who makes all of your decisions?” He asked, still not letting go of me.

“You do Daddy.” I grunted, fighting with his hand on me, he won and shook my head, cracking my neck. I let out a little scream of terror. 

“But you still don’t seem to understand the fact that you are gay now. I am gay, which means that you are gay, because I want you to be. Is that understood?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Finish this sentence for me darling, ‘I am not straight, but I am…”

“Gay.” I finish the sentence.

“What are you Harry?” He asked me, walking around the table. 

“Im gay.”

“What are you?!” He asked again, more forcefully. 

“I’m gay!”

“WHAT ARE YOU HARRY?!” He smacked my bottom 

I let out a screech of pain, before answering, “I’M GAY!” I yelled out of pure annoyance and pain. 

“Very good but I think you need something else just to remind you every day of how gay you are.” I knew some sort of punishment was coming. I tried to brace myself, but all I could do was take deep breaths. 

Daddy came over to me from the cabinets, and lifted up my chin, to shove a block of styrofoam under my neck. My eyesight was restricted from the position I was left in. I couldn’t see what Daddy was preparing. I grunted, trying to readjust, so my neck wouldn't ache so much, but it was no use. 

I felt Daddy grab my left hand, laying it flat, and then an excruciating pain erupted on the back of my hand. I screamed bloody murder, I couldn’t form any words of plea, while there was some sort of blade stuck in my hand. I kept screaming and screaming, I started seeing dots appear on the sides of my vision, as the pain took over every part of me, soon it was all back. 

 

 

________________

 

I am awake, I know I am, but I’m not awake to the point of opening my eyes. I can hear though.

“So why did he faint?” I heard Julie’s voice say.

Dr. Rosenthal answered. “His body was trying to deal with too much pain with not enough food. He didn’t have the energy to deal with all the pain, so he shut down. Honestly, I’m surprised he lasted this long.”

“So he can eat now?” 

“Yes he will be able to eat fine, and this time, the food will actually fill him up. Well ok, it still won’t fill him up, but it will do him more justice. I sped up the treatment, I knew Wyatt wouldn’t approve of him getting more food, and his body wasn’t working properly on the amount he was allowed.”

“And what happened to his hand?” Julie asked one last question.

“Harry seems to have disobeyed Wyatt yesterday, and he cut into his hand, I stitched it up. He hit an artery, thats why he was out for two days. I left it legible, like he wanted, but there will definitely be scarring.”

“Ok thank you Dr. I’ll be outside when he’s ready.” I heard the door shut behind Julie.

My eyes had crusts it seemed, sealing them shut, if I could only move my hand and wipe them out of my eye, then I would be able to see. Who was Wyatt? Why wasn’t I able to eat? Leaving what legible? Wait yesterday? That means it’s been a whole day, since I was raped. 

I keep fighting with the crusts, finally I win, and there’s bright lights shinning down on me. I’m in the exact same predicament I was in when I first woke up here, strapped to this hospital table, in a hospital gown, except I actually know who Dr. Rosenthal is this time. My left hand was in a lot of pain, and I couldn’t feel my mouth, but when I tried to talk, I couldn’t move it either. What happened?

“Hello Harry,” Dr. Rosenthal approached me I looked at him trying to convey my words with my eyes. “Now your mouth probably feels a little weird am I right?”

I try to nod, but my head is strapped down, this man is so frustrating, how am I supposed to answer, if he gives me no means of communication. 

He took the instrument to hold my mouth open, out of my mouth, but I couldn’t feel it at all, I didn’t even know it was there.

“Know you might have some difficulty talking for a while, seeing as we removed all of you teeth, but i’m sure you’ll be fine soon.” He said turning around. What he took out all my teeth! How dare he! I start to fight the straps screaming and wailing, making whatever noise I can with my jacked up mouth. 

This is absolutely outrageous!!! You can’t do this to a person!!! There has to be some law! please somebody find me soon!! Make this man pay the price for all he’s done!!

“I also had to stitch up your left hand, hence the bandage, and your going to have to keep that on, okay?” 

I started whining, as all the straps around me start to tighten. I just need to breath I told myself. Come on Harry, breath. Ok, so you don’t have teeth anymore, big deal, just another bump in the road that you’ll have to get over. I tried to relax on the mat-like table I was attached too. 

Dr. Rosenthal was bending over me watching me react to the situation.

“Harry when you can feel your mouth again, you are free to go, just make a noise when you ready.” I tried to nod, then realized once again, my head was strapped to a table. “Julie is waiting outside for you when you are done. I have to give you a couple more shots, but there’s nothing to worry about.”

I wouldn’t worry about them if he would just tell me what the fuck they are!!! How am I supposed to trust his judgment now!! 

I felt a sting in my arm, and then another right below it. 

“All done with that,” Dr. Rosenthal says and I hear a clang on the counter next to me. He rolls away from my table, and I here him flicking through some papers. 

Ten minutes later my mouth is still numb, maybe I should just tell him that I can feel it again, and I can go back to Julie. 

“MMMMMMMM” I make a loud noise to get Dr. Rosenthal’s attention. He bustled over.

“Can you feel your gums?” he asked. I tried my best to nod with the strap restricting me.

He reached towards my mouth. I could feel that he moved my lip in some way, but I couldn't feel it in my mouth. 

“Harry, any normal person would have screamed at what I had just done. I don’t think you've regained feeling yet.” I sighed. “Just be patient.” He said resting a hand on my chest before going back to his paper work. 

I stared up at the ceiling above me, it was that cheap kind of ceiling they have in office buildings. With the different sections, and if you pushed up on one of them, they would pop right out of place. 

I was trying my best to distract my mind from what happened yesterday, but once I thought of it, there was no way to make it leave. I was stuck thinking about how I had officially been raped. His dick had actually entered me. The thought that for a brief period in time, we were considered one, made me want to belch. 

How could I have any dignity left? Even if I did one day leave this place? How could I face the boys again after what had happened to me? I felt like I had let my mother down. I was so dirty, no one would want to be in range of me ever again.

I could feel the pain start to come into my gums, where there once had been teeth. The short stabs of pain in my hand were more prominent 

“MMMMMMMM” I tried again to get the Dr.s approval.

He pressed on my lower gum, I let out a shriek of pain, and he said I was free to go. I was released form the table, and Julie came into get me, she looked taller than the last time I had seen her, but either way, I fell into her arms sobbing. 

She impressed me by carrying me all the way back to my room, she hadn’t even brought the stroller. 

I cried the whole way back, my tears making a stain on her shirt, and my spit filling up the gauze in my mouth. I couldn’t even wrap my head around everything that happened.

“Hey Harry.” Julie whispered in my ear, I hadn’t noticed we were back in my room. “Do you want to see something?” I didn’t move. “I put up your drawings up, look.” I lifted my head off her shoulder, and followed her pointed finger to a little display above my crib. 

The pictures I drew were attached to yarn and strung up on the walls. The pictures surrounded a group of letters spelling out,

Ohana means family,  
and family mean no one gets left behind, or forgotten.

“They’ll come find you eventually darling, I promise.”  
I started crying at Julies words. It made me think of how we were a family, but the only thing missing now, was me. Hopefully, I wasn’t forgotten, but I certainly got left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with any question, and I'll answer as best I can! Story also on wattpad. The boys P.O.V. will be after the next two chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Today, something different happened. Daddy came and visited me in my room, or in my bathroom at least. I had just finished my bath, with a plastic bag around my left hand, and I was sat waiting for Julie to come back. Their were chains across my chest, and connected in the middle, by a padlock. Locked of course, with the key around my neck. 

This morning had so far been challenging, eating breakfast turned out to be almost impossible, because apparently teeth play a major role in consuming food. By the time Julie had reached the bottom of the jar, most of the applesauce had ended up on my bib. 

Another weird thing this morning, is when I woke up, everything had enlarged, maybe it was just a side-effect of not consuming enough, but I would swear that everything had doubled in size over night. 

I was watching the water slowly drain out of the tub, when the door opened. I looked around expecting to see Julie come back, but it was Daddy. I automatically shrunk into my chair, making the dominant one in the room crystal clear. 

“How are we today baby?” I could’t respond, so I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Good to hear darling.” I watched him lay two towels down on the tiled floor, and walk over to a chest of drawers, pulling out a box, and a small jar. 

He opened the box on the counter, and I still couldn’t figure out what it was, until he nudged the box enough so I could read the label

“Jobar International Inc. Douche and Enema Kit” 

My eyes widened, and I started whimpering, squirming in my seat. Daddy came over to me,

“Now Harry babe, I’m going to lay you on the towels, and if don’t cooperate like a good little gay boy.” I winced at the name, “Then your going to be in for a heck of an afternoon with me. Got it?” I nodded. I wasn’t really up for trying anything else against him, I had enough battle scars already.

“Julie! Come here now!” Daddy said forcefully, and Julie cam bustling into the room, with what looked like a pitcher of coffee, still steaming. It was weird to see this man, treating Julie like she was a piece of dirt, Julie was old enough to be Daddy’s mother, and he had no respect for her. 

Julie set the coffee down and turned to leave the room.

“Stay.” Daddy said, not looking towards her. He was busy filling up the enema pouch, pouring the dark liquid inside, I knew nothing about enemas, but I didn’t think filling me up with a boiling hot liquid was smart. But as Daddy had pointed out numerous of times, I had no fucking control over that. 

He hung the enema bag on the a towel rod, then walked over to me. I was trembling with fear, the only thing that kept me from full out bawling was the presence of Julie. She always provided comfort. 

Daddy unlocked me from my chair, and laid me down on the towels, these must have been huge towels, my feet didn’t even hang off the end. I was on my back, and he pushed my knees up to my stomach. 

I felt the nozzle enter me, Daddy was nice enough to lube it for me. 

“Now once you are full, you have to hold in the enema for 15 minutes got it?” I nodded, that seemed like a really long time to me.

I watched him reach up to the clip on the tube connecting the bag and me. Seconds later, there was boiling hot liquid inside of me, it was scalding hot, burning my insides. I started to scream as I felt the liquid burn me as it filled me up. Julie came to my side, to try and comfort me, but nothing could comfort me now. 

“Your ok Harry, every things gonna be alright. Your almost done.” She whispered into my ear rubbing my shoulders.

My stomach was on fire, I looked to see the bag only half empty, and Daddy staring down at me with a smirk on his face.

The liquid was getting deeper inside of me, and suddenly I froze, the coffee had reached my prostate, giving me pleasure I did not want to feel. I looked down at my crotch, and I saw my dick slowly start to rise, up between my legs. I was so embarrassed, especially in front of Julie. 

I let my head fall back, and the tears escape my eyes. I tried to focus on other things beside the fact that I was being aroused by coffee being forced into my system, and the coffee was slowly burning my insides. I rubbed my fingers back and forth on the soft towels, and tried to breath as evenly a possible. I was sweating tons, my body heat, must have raised two degrees 

“Your almost done Harry. Bub, your almost three-quarters through. Your alright. Your gonna be okay. I promise.” Julies words were comforting, until I opened my eyes again, and saw Daddy standing directly over my head. He looked so tall and menacing.

I kept eye-contact for the rest of the enema.

“Julie go get a diaper for the baby.” Daddy ordered as the enema bag emptied. The coffee wasn’t as hot now, but it didn’t feel good sloshing against my already burnt insides. I looked at my stomach, and I was surprised to see that the extra liquid inside of me, made my stomach bulge, and I looked almost healthy again. My dick was fully erect now, and I was itching to reach down and relieve myself.

I watched Daddy set a timer for 15 minutes, and set it down. He came back over to me, and Julie walked back into the room, carrying a diaper, and plastic pants. Daddy pulled out the nozzle, and I suddenly had to strain my muscles to keep the liquid inside of me. 

“Julie’s going to diaper you, and when she takes that diaper off, there better not be a drop in it, got it?” I nodded, panting from the pain. Julie finished diapering me, adding the pair of plastic panties on top. Daddy picked me up bridal style, carrying me out of the room, and to my baby bouncer. As he set me upright in the bouncer, I had to strain my muscles even more to keep it in. My stomach started cramping, it felt like something was inside me, twisting my stomach, pinching, and pulling.

“Be back soon baby enjoy your enema!” Daddy said sarcastically, giving me a wave that I did not return. I tried to figure out just how hard I had to strain, for the liquid to stay in me, and I figured out, that keeping it in, would take almost all the muscle I had. I just am going to have to ignore it I thought.  
I reached forward to the buttons on the baby bouncer, that made different noises, and after pressing one, I realized that there were less toys attached to the bouncer, as if it had shrunk. But it couldn’t have, I wouldn’t fit otherwise, I shook it off and kept pressing the buttons.

Julie came in, a little while later, and said that I was almost halfway done. I had 8 minutes to go. She started rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. I had turned into a whimpering, sobbing mess. I couldn’t believe the pain I was feeling inside of me, this was worse than any stomachache I had ever had. 

The last 8 minutes were the longest of my life. 

I heard the timer go off in the bathroom. “Ok bub, you can let go now.” Julie whispered in my ear, without hesitation, I let the fluids rush out of me, filling up my diaper exceedingly fast. 

“Lets get you changed honey.” I now felt extremely skinny, having emptied everything in me. Julie picked me up and I felt the contents of my diaper slosh in the plastic pants, ready to burst. Julie took me into the bathroom again, and set me down in the tub. When my but hit the bottom it squelched, and I looked down to see brown liquid seeping out. 

Julie lifted my weight off my bum and pulled the plastic pants down to my knees. Everything came rushing out, all at once, and Julie let out a little squeal of disgust. It made me cry even harder, the way I was sat in my own wast was so disgusting, I slouched over, my tears joining the scum I was sitting in. 

“Aw babe, it’s ok, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. I was just surprised is all.” I chose not to react to her words, still hurt by them. I heard the shower start, then felt the water on my crotch. 

After she washed me off, I was diapered again, and then we made our way down to Daddy. I had hoped that that might’ve been all for the day, but I was wrong. 

“I’ve got something special for you today Harry.” I shuddered hearing his voice again. He set me up in the same position, with my knees underneath me, and my wrists attached to the table too, removing my diaper immediately. 

Without any warning I felt a plug shoved up my extremely sore and burnt ass. I let out one scream, before closing my mouth in fear and arching my back in pain. He undid my wrists, and turned me over onto my back, with my legs hanging off the end. He cuffed my ankles to the base of the bed, then had me sit up. I felt the butt plug shift inside of me and I gasped.

“You like those don’t you darling, make you feel good don’t they?” Daddy asked, I didn't answer, thank god he let it slide. 

Standing in front of me, he lowered the table, until my mouth was at the same height as his crotch. I knew what was coming, Daddy started to unbuckle his belt, and lowered his boxers. He took a step closer to me, and I shuddered. 

“Go on then baby. Blow me off, like my perfect little cock sucker.” I gulp. Just do, what you would want a girl to do to you Harry, I gave myself a pep-talk. Taking a deep breath, I start to stroke his shaft, I went slowly taking the time to desperately think of what I was going to do next. His dick inched its way up, slowly stiffening. I grazed my tongue across his tip, and I felt Daddy shudder. I continued to pump my hand up and down, slowly increasing my speed, I only had one hand to work with, seeing as the other one was wrapped up in medical tape. 

I placed my lips around his tip, and gave it a small peck, before starting to take in his length. I took a little at a time, hollowing out my cheeks and continuing to pump.

I could feel the plug inside me shift every time I pumped, getting closer and closer to my prostate. I took a quick glance down, and my dick was rising quickly. I should not be turned on like this!

My neck started to get sore, so I used my spit as lube, and continued to pump. I knew if I didn’t do a good enough job, he would be mad, and I don’t like Daddy when he’s mad. I traced the tip of his shaft with the outline of my lips, using it like lipstick. 

“Stop teasing me baby.” Daddy groaned out. I obeyed and took his length again, and swirled my tongue around the tip.

Daddy moaned loudly, I smiled pleased by the fact that I had caused it. I hollowed out my cheeks, and started pumping with my hand and mouth. Keeping a steady rhythm, until I felt Daddy’s hand on the back of my bald head. He forced me further onto his cock, causing me to deep throat him, I groaned, choking on the intrusion in my mouth. 

Daddy moaned even louder, he continued to thrust into me, taking control of what I was supposed to be in charge of. Showing once again who was the boss. I let him use my mouth to cause himself pleasure, and he grabbed both sides of my head, thrusting in and out, in and out. Each time deep throating further. 

Eventually Daddy released. “You better swallow avery fucking drop babe.” He panted out, leaning against the door, his jeans hanging by his knees. I obeyed and swallowed the salty semen. I sat waiting for Daddy to regain his composure. 

“You are mighty good at that aren’t you babe?” I shrugged my shoulders, I had never done that before. And I was not proud of the fact that I now had.

“I knew that removing your teeth would make that better than average,” he said, as if he was proud of himself. So that’s why I don’t have teeth anymore! Because he just had to have a better-than-average blow job! I clenched my fists in anger.

“Well thats all I needed you for today darling, except one more thing.” he turned me over again, with my knees supporting me, and removed the plug. I sighed, until he replaced it with a bigger one. I arched my back, and the plug immediately hit my prostate, it was thicker, and longer, I could feel it stretching me open. 

As Daddy was locking me into my stroller, he whispered,

“I knew you would enjoy that,” and gives my hard-on a flick. 

_______________

 

The rest of the day consisted of lunch, which I again spilled most of, a visit to Dr. Rosenthal’s, and dinner, with my bottle and a book. 

I was lying in bed, when I rolled over, and my plug pushed in further, I let out a squeal. I yelled to Julie, who was about to leave. 

“What is it bub?” I she came back to my crib, and switch the light on. I pointed at my bum, signaling, that I wanted it taken out.

“Oh I almost forgot!!” She exclaimed and reached throughout the bars for my necklace. She lifted me out of bed, and onto the changing table. She lay me on my stomach, and I knew what to do, I lifted my knees underneath me, and propped myself onto my elbows. 

“Now Harry I have to tell you, that I am going to take it out, but I have to put a different one in its place. I’m sorry bub.” I sagged on the table, lifting my head up to look at her pleadingly. “I’m sorry Harry, I have too, family comes first.” I nodded understanding why she had to do it. I would do it too, if my family was in danger. 

She unbuttoned the butt flap on my onesie pajamas, pulled my diaper down, and pulled out the plug. It made a gross squelching noise that only reminded me earlier. Then she lubed up my entrance, something Daddy had never taken the time to do, and pushed an even longer and thicker one in its place. 

My back arched automatically, as it hit my prostate immediately. I realized I was expected to sleep with this, and I almost burst out crying right there. 

Julie pulled my diaper back up, clasped the buttons on my onesie, and walked me back to bed. I whimpered when she set me down, the plug moving in an uncomfortable way. 

“Aww, Im sorry honey, but there’s nothing I can do,” She rubbed my back, as I snuggled with Paul. “Just try to not move to much.” And try I did. I woke up eight times that night, just from rolling in the wrong way, or shifting my body. 

The next morning, my diaper was wet, but not with pee, with cum. I had orgasmed in my sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment with any questions, also on wattpad


	10. Chapter 10

It was hard not to be embarrassed around Julie, when you had a constant hard-on. 

She had changed my butt plug earlier, to an even bigger one, and I think my skin might just tear in two. I tried to ignore it though, and just listen to Julies constant cooing’s of, 

“It’s ok, your alright, I got you.” they really were comforting.

She had to remove all my hair on my head again today, apparently Daddy didn’t even want it poking through my scalp. 

She was putting the Nair on my head when she started talking about something else, 

“I did some research, and you can still talk without teeth,” I looked up to her, not expecting that at all, “and I asked Dr. Rosenthal, and he said that your fine to try and start, not now though, we’ll practice after Daddy.”

I gave her a big smile, trying to say thank you, I would give her a hug, but I’m currently chained to a chair. I already knew what my first question was going to be. Something must be wrong with me, or my eyes, but everything around me is growing in size. Even Julie, Dr. Rosenthal, and Daddy are getting taller. I wish there was a mirror, somewhere, because I think I might be getting smaller!

But I know thats not humanly possible, is it?

I stopped thinking about it during my bath, and just enjoyed the warm water and bubbles, Julie had added peppermint scent and it was really relaxing. I played with the bath toys, and made Spiderman rescue a tree frog from the Titanic. It was almost nice, being with Julie, she was always comforting, and helped me with everything. She was just as against what Daddy was doing to me as I was. But all that bliss, went away immediately, when I realized the situation I was in. Every night, I prayed to the little mural above my bed, with the bad drawings of my family, and the quote in the center. 

My bath was almost done, and Julie was rinsing me off. She was telling me about a speech program, that they normally use for little kids,

“… but I think it will be great to help you learn how to talk again.” She said, while she was drying me off. I nodded, I just wanted to talk again. 

It was starting to make me nervous, that they hadn’t found me yet. I didn’t mean to brag, but the boys and I were world famous! How hard is it to find someone everyone is looking for? What if I was stuck here forever? What if I never see my family again? What if? I had to stop what if-ing everything, it wouldn’t do me any good.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and focused on Daddy’s door, coming ever closer. Julie dropped me off, and I tried prepared myself. It took Daddy longer than usual this time and I ended up waiting for almost a half an hour. 

When he finally walked in, I already had my hand stuck out with the key in it, ready to get this over with.

“Oh someones a little eager today aren’t we?” Daddy cooed. “But not too fast, we have a guest today, who just can’t wait to meet you.” I gulped, why did he bring a guest? “Come meet Harry Brett.” Daddy waved a hand out the door, a younger man walked in, not much older than me, maybe 25. He had pale skin, with freckles and curly red hair. He had the same eyes as Daddy. 

“Brett this is my little slut, Harry. Baby, meet my nephew Brett.” I gave him a small wave, and Daddy put a hand on the mans shoulder, “Would you like to unlock him for me? He really wants you to.” Daddy asked, egging him on.

“N-no it’s fine, I’ll just watch.” Brett said with a higher voice, obviously nervous about what was going on. 

“Unlock him Brett.” Daddy said forcefully, pushing him towards me, I moved my hand, offering the key to Brett instead. I didn’t even care anymore, I just wanted to leave. 

Brett took the necklace from my hand, and fumbled a little, unlocking me. 

“Pick him up Brett!” Daddy shouted having already entered the other room. as Brett was picking me up, he whispered into my ear,

“I’m sorry.” I froze, So he really didn’t want to be here? Was he going to be my savior? Or was he being blackmail, just like Julie? Did he know who I was? Why was he here? All these questions, and more swirled around my head as we walked into the other room, me resting on his hip.

“U-uncle, where do you want him?” Brett asked.

“On the table, face down,” Daddy was rummaging in the cabinets, he turned around, with a bottle of lube, as Brett laid me down. I once again, realized the table had gotten bigger, what was happening to me?

Daddy brought my knees up underneath me, and strapped them down as usual, same with my wrists. 

“Now today, will be a little different,” Daddy said taking my diaper off me. “Since we have Brett joining us, but I think it will be just as fun.” Daddy pulled my plug out, and I grimaced, I heard Brett gasp at the size and length of the plug. Eh, if he’s sticking around he will get used to everything eventually. 

“Brett, you can start with Harry now,” I looked up at Brett trying to figure him out. Why was he here? Brett took a small step closer to me.

“Oh don’t be such a baby Brett. He won’t bite off your dick, look I took out his teeth, he couldn’t if he wanted too.” Daddy said, spreading my lips apart to show Brett, how harmless I was. I guess I was going to be blowing him off. I wonder if he is gay?

The table lowered my head to Brett’s crotch, but there was only one problem, he still had his pants on. I looked up at him expectantly, I just wanted to get this done and over with so I could go back to Julie. He looked back at me incredulously, I turned my head, and raised my eyebrows, trying to signal for him to strip. 

He shook his head, as if getting back into character, and started to unbuckle his pants, well if this is all I have to do, then I was quite happy. He pulled his boxers down, and his dick was much smaller and skinnier than daddy’s.   
 I started, I had to begin differently this time, because I couldn’t use my hands. I started to tease him, licking the tip delicately. Soon I had taken him in. Suddenly I felt Daddy’s finger enter me, and lurked forward a little, as a second one followed quickly. He hadn’t even had them both in for ten seconds, when he shoved the third in. I just focused on Brett, who was currently moaning. 

I started to pump back and forth again, when Daddy fisted me, I choked on Brett’’s dick, and he only moaned louder. Daddy’s whole fist was inside me, pumping faster, I felt the tears trickling down, as I hollowed my cheeks and kept pumping. 

The fisting gradually grew less and less painful as I adjusted. I kept trying to get Brett to climax, but I couldn’t, and my neck kept getting stiffer, and my throughout sorer. I knew I was getting messy with the blow job, Daddy pulled his fist out of me, and I looked up to see him watching me trying to get Brett to release. 

The weird thing was, Brett wasn’t even fully erect. I didn’t know what I was doing wrong!

“Brett leave, now!” Daddy yelled at him. 

“Huh?” Brett opened his eyes, and Daddy yelled louder. 

“GET OUT OF THE ROOM!” He grabbed Brett by the hood of his jacket, and pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him. 

I heard an, “Oof!” From the other room, as Brett most likely fell over. 

“Now, tell me sweet heart, why hadn’t you finished yet? Brett should have been way past done, by the time I was finished.” I couldn’t answer. “Were just going to have to give you a little something to help you remember next time, aren’t we?”

I heard Daddy leave the room, giving my a smack on my bum as he walked out. My mind blew up again. What was he getting? Why did he need to leave the room? Was I getting punished? Why didn’t Brett ejaculate? Was he only pretending to be gay? 

Daddy came back, I couldn’t see what he was carrying, but I smelled something burning. He was behind me, and I do anything. I felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck, and I started screaming, he was branding me! 

I could smell my burning flesh, and pieces of charred skin fell down my my hands. I couldn’t tell what shape he was burning into my skin. I was sobbing and screaming for help, for somebody to find me, for Julie to cuddle me, for everything to go back the way it was. 

I tried to see what shape the piece of iron was, when he put it in the sink, but it hurt my neck too much.

I was yelling and yelling, when I felt Daddy’s hands on the bottom of my chin lifting my head up, and I screamed louder as the charred skin on my neck, fold over itself. 

“Make sure he cum’s next time alright baby” he says sweetly, and I do my best to nod. He wasn't even branding me anymore, and it still hurt just as much. 

______________

 

After a much deserved lunch and nap, Julie said we had some time before we had to go to Dr. Rosenthals, and asked if I wanted to start the DVD’s she found. I nodded yes, and she set me up in my baby bouncer, but this one was even smaller than the last! I have to figure out whats going on!!

It was obviously made for babies, but I didn’t care. I repeated all the words the frog on the screen said. I had a massive lisp, but you could still understand me. 

Before I got the chance to ask Julie all the questions I had stored up, it was time to go to Dr. Rosenthals, and get my shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya sorry ik its short, comment with any questions, also on wattpad


	11. Chapter 11

Niall’s P.O.V.

It’s been a week since my little outburst at the police station, the boys and I had decided it was time to see each other again, so we were meeting at my place. We had a meeting tomorrow, to discuss how the rest of the investigation was going to be approached, and we thought we’d catch up beforehand. 

The boys and I hadn’t seen each other in a while, they all reminded me to much of Harry, but I couldn’t keep pushing them away. 

I was just getting some beers out of the fridge, when I heard the door open, signaling one of the boys had gotten here.

“Niall!” I heard Liam’s voice shout.

“In the kitchen!” I yelled back, setting the beers in a bucket of ice. 

“Hey man,” Liam said, walking into sight with a small overnight bag slung over his shoulder, of course he came prepared to crash here tonight.

“Hey,” I responded, we shared a hug and he went to drop his bag in my living room, I followed behind a minute later with the bucket of beers. The tension was high as I set the beers on the floor. Liam was sat on the couch, hunched over himself. 

“Mate, are you alright?” I put an arm around him, trying to comfort the older lad. 

“I just don't know what were going to do, if we don’t find him soon.” he breathed out. 

“Well I know exactly what were going to do. We’ll have to put One Direction on hold.” He looked up to me quickly sadness in his eyes. “You and I both know we can’t continue being a band, without the whole band here, it just wouldn’t be right.” I leaned back on the sofa, taking in what I just said. 

We sat in a comfortable silence, until Louis and Zayn showed up, late, as usual. 

I was the first to dip into the bucket of beers, quickly grabbing a second. The whole night consisted of laughs and tears. We talked for hours, just about different things only we would understand. The conversations got weirder and weirder as the night went on, and as we consumed more alcohol. 

 

________________

 

I woke up the next morning, with my head resting on Liam’s chest. I sat up and stretched groaning, as I cracked my back I looked around the room, there were beer bottles everywhere, and random snack bags on the floor. My giant tic-tac-toe game was strewn across the room. I looked to see Zayn had managed to get onto the couch and under a blanket, unlike the rest of us. Louis was sprawled on the floor, his head resting on a discarded pillow.

I laid back onto Liam, thinking about last night, It turned out to be a better night than I expected. It was good for us to catch up, and console each other, we were the only ones who knew how we felt. We had had a good amount of laughs too, I opened my phone, to see pictures I didn’t remember taking. Photos of Zayn dancing on the coffee table, photos of Louis singing with Liam, photos of me, thumbs up, holding another beer. I logged onto twitter, deciding on what to say.

“Excuse me, sir,” I looked up to see one of my many security guards, Tony “I just thought i’d let you know that the van will be here in 15 minutes.”

“Oh okay. Thanks Tony!” I said as he slipped out of the room. Is it really that late? Yup! 10:30 and the meeting started at 11:00.

I took an extra minute to send out a tweet, 

“Great to catch up with the lads last night! @Real_Liam_Payne @Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik LADS! LADS! LADS!” I sent the tweet and stood up.

“GUYS!! TIME TO GET UUUUUUUP!” I heard Liam groan from beside me, and Louis rolled off of his pillow. Zayn didn’t move. 

I left the room to go and get ready, leaving them to get up on their own. I plugged my phone into the charger beside my bed, realizing it was almost dead from last night. I jumped in the shower real quick, and towel dried my hair, I didn't really care that much what I looked like, I just threw on a snapback to cover it up. After brushing the fowl taste from my mouth, I grabbed my phone, and hopped back down the stairs, finding all of the boys still fast asleep. Well, what did I expect? 

“Lads!! Come on you gotta get up!! The vans gonna be here in,” I checked my phone “two minutes.” None of them budged.

Groaning jokingly, I rolled Zayn off the couch, and cupped my hands in the water from the beer bucket last night, making it rain on Liam and Louis.

“Bro. Was that really necessary?” Louis asked me sitting on the couch.

“Yes, it was actually” I responded just as sassily. “The vans gonna be here, any minute. so I’d recommend throwing on a different shirt or something.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Liam said getting off the couch, and hurrying over to his bag, swapping shirts. Louis and Zayn had come unprepared, and didn’t have another shirt to change into, so they got into the van smelling of alcohol, how lovely. 

The drive to the police station took only minutes, hence us being at my house. We were meeting at the Head Quarters of the London Police Department, who were currently running the case. We were lead up into a conference room, and were surprised to see Simon, our management team, Paul, Harry’s parents, Gemma, Robin and most of our main security already seated. We sat down in the leftover seats, waiting until the detective running the case came in. 

“Hello everybody, I am Detective Martin, but please just call me Cooper… Lets get started I am the head detective for Harry Styles’ kidnapping case…” Cooper was a tired looking man, with a bald head, bright blue twinkling eyes, and a short well kept graying beard. He had a round, slightly wrinkled face, and a pointed nose. He started right off, setting down his briefcase, and telling us everything he knew about Harry’s case. 

“…Now from the video footage gained from Mr. Styles’ fan base, we were able to attach names to both the faces of those who took him. The only problem, that was all there was, names, nothing else besides their place of birth. The two men were brothers, Andrew, and Marcus Williams, born in Sydney Australia.” Screen shots of the two men during the kidnapping showed up on the monitor. “Extremely common last name, which only makes it harder to find them.

After Mr. Styles passed out at the airport the brothers took him in this car,” A classic Jeep popped up, “Which was found in Elizabeth Bay, Australia. We know this from security footage from Kingsford-Smith Airport, and the fact, that after searching the Jeep, the finger prints, and blood types all matched up. This is all of the current information we have at the moment… Since all of you have funded this search to enough to broaden it to around the whole world we have been contacting all police stations around the globe, giving them all the info we have. We currentl…”

“Excuse me, sorry. Cooper? Detective Wallsmith?” A flustered younger looking man came rushing into the room his hair disheveled he hurried up to Cooper and whispered a few words in his ear. Cooper paused for a moment and whispered back, before the boy nodded.  
“If you all could excuse me for just a moment, that would be wonderful.” We all agreed and he left quickly following after the young man. 

“What do you think that was about?” Louis asked me from my left. 

“I dunno, but I hope its something good,” Liam said on my right. I sighed just wanting Harry to be found, is that to much to fucking ask!

“Hey guys,” Gemma said walking over to us, away from her crying mum, and sitting on the conference table.

“Hey Gemma, hows Anne holding up?” I asked genuinely curious on how the women was doing.

“Well it differs from day to day, sometimes she doesn’t want me in the house, because she says I remind her too much of Harry, and sometimes I’m not allowed to leave her side.” She says in a monotone, picking at her nails. 

“It’ll get better though, I promise” I say trying to force as much hope into my statement as I could. She sent me a quick smile, which I returned immediately.

“How are you able to work though? With your mum, I mean?” Liam asked. 

“Oh well my boss knows what happened, well who doesn’t know what’s going on!” She has a very valid point. “But anyways he found this intern who is really peppy, and always happy to work whenever, so I just call in on the days I know mums gonna need me, and then the days she doesn’t I go to work.” Gemma says simply.

“Oh thats handy though I guess.” Liam responded. 

“Yeah I guess.” 

There was a comfortable silence, then few seconds later, Cooper came back into the room, and Gemma left her spot at the table, assuming the meeting was continuing.

“Excuse me, but do any of you by chance go by the name Paul, or Julie?” He said out of breath, addressing the whole group of people. 

“Um, I’m Paul.” Paul said raising his hand and standing up. 

“Nobody named Julie? Do any of you know of a Julie that might not be here, but is still related to him in some way, friend or family?” Everyone shook their heads “Paul might I ask you to come with me please, it’s rather urgent.” 

“Anything I can do to help sir.” Paul said bewildered, leaving to room with a frazzled Cooper. 

“What the hell is going on?!” I asked a little too loudly to the room at large, “Sorry I’m just curious.” I apologized before turning away, embarrassed.

Why would Cooper need Paul? Why just Paul? Who's Julie? What happened? It had to be something to do with Harry right? Cooper was chief of Harry’s case. A thousand thoughts swirled in my head, before Cooper came back, with Paul right behind him, carrying an unreadable expression. 

I watched Paul sit back down, one of our security guards leaned towards him, but Paul shook him off, looking out of the window above my head.

“Now,” Cooper continued, “I said earlier that the information we shared was all we knew, but this audio clip was just sent in 20 minutes ago from a police station in Louisiana. A man came into the station with this recording on his phone, and said that he had been talking to his friend, who forgot to hang up, after the voices on the other line started to get extremely weird, he started to record it. This recording, is from about a week ago, and were almost positive, that one of these voices is Harry’s, and Paul just confirmed it for us.” I looked at Paul again, along with everyone else. Why did Paul get to listen to the clip before the rest of us? Surely his parents should have gone first.

“Now by law, I am required to show this to all family members, but I do not feel that anybody else should listen to it, so if Mr. Styles’ direct family would follow me please…”

“Wait what!” Louis shouted, standing up. Cooper stopped on his way to the door. “This is absolutely ridiculous! Everybody here knows Harry, just us being here shows how much we knew him and we all came to find out information about his case! And I think we should all be allowed to hear that tape!” 

“I’m very sorry, Mr….” Cooper paused for Louis’ surname.

“Louis, call me Louis.” 

“I am very sorry Louis, but I don’t even feel that his family should be hearing this. The only reason they get to, is because the law is on their side. There is no way your going to change my mind about this.” Cooper said gesturing to Harry’s family. I knew Louis wasn’t going to let this go lightly.

“Then why did Paul get to listen to it? He’s not direct family!” Louis countered back. Cooper sighed, realizing how difficult Louis was going to be. 

“In the audio clip, Harry directly refers to someone named Paul, multiple times. We are assuming that he was referring to Mr. Higgins. That is why he got to listen to it.

I looked over at Paul to see him crying. My eyes widened, I had never seen Paul shed a tear before, or even come close too.

“LOOK MR. DETECTIVE. I HAVE PRACTICALLY LIVED WITH HARRY FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS.” Louis just blew his shit, “AND THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I’M LEAVING THIS PLACE UNTIL I HEAR THAT GODDAMN TAPE! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHATS ON IT!! YOU CAN’T JUST WALK IN HEAR AND TELL US, “OH YEAH SOMEBODY JUST SENT IN AN AUDIO RECORDING OF WHATS HAPPENING TO HARRY, BUT YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO LISTEN TO IT!!” Louis was right in Coopers face now, but I couldn’t really blame him. I watched Coopers eyes flick to something at the door, and I watched the security guards at the door start to approach Louis.“I MEAN WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT!! I WAS HIS ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS, AND I DEMAND TO HEAR THA- WHAT?! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!” I watched Louis’ arms get pulled behind his back by the two guards from the door. 

“I’m sorry Louis but your going to have to leave now.” Cooper said sternly to Louis, who was being lead out of the room, by the two guards. I looked around the room, everyone was frozen from shock of what Louis just did. 

I saw Simon tap on the shoulders of two of our security guards, and gesture towards the door. The shook their heads quickly, and rushed out to follow Louis.

Cooper then addressed Zayn, Liam and I, walking towards us.

“Please tell your friend, Louis, that I do know how close you all are. I’ve had to watch countless amounts of videos of you guys, just for this case, not including the fact that I have a 15 year old daughter who had to go to rehab yesterday. I’m very sorry, but he won’t get his way with me about his.” He breathed out.

“I’m sorry sir, but what does your daughter have to do with this?” I asked innocently, he stepped closer to me, an insane look in his eyes.

“I don’t know, you tell me. What’s so amazing about you five boys, that my daughter found the need to try and kill herself, just because one of you went missing?” I sat there, horror struck that I had bothered to ask. “Thats what I thought.”

It was dead silent in the room, as Cooper turned away from us for a minute, to regain his composure. I swiveled my chair to look at the other boys, asking with my eyes, ‘are girls really doing that?’ Liam nodded his head understanding my silent question.

Cooper then addressed the rest of the room as well, “The reason I want as few people as possible listening to this tape, is because I don’t think it would do anyone who knew him any good. I believe listening to it might make you think things you don’t want to, see things you don’t want to, cause mental instability. Just from this recording, we can tell what a terrible ordeal Mr. Styles is having to cope with at the moment. I hope you all understand…. Now, if Harry’s direct family would still like to hear the tape,they may follow me.” I watched Anne, Des, and Gemma follow Cooper out, Robin wasn’t even allowed to hear it? Holy shit!

As soon as the door shut, I burst into tears. Liam and Zayn came over to comfort me.

“Why did I fucking ask?” I screamed into Liam’s plaid shirt.

“Niall it’s fine, how were you supposed to know? He was just trying to scare us away from the tape.”

I just cried harder, were there really girls taking their lives for Harry? Was the tape really that bad that Robin couldn’t even hear it? 

I heard people leaving, and Liam told me it was time to go. I stood up, and wiped my eyes, embarrassed by the fact that I had started crying in front of all these people. I sniffled, and followed the other two boys out, flanked by our extensive security. 

When we got to the van, Louis was already inside. 

“We can go back to my place if you guys want.” I offered.

“Yeah lets do that, I left my stuff there anyways.” Liam answered for the other two lads. 

Our ride home is silent, I can hear Louis grumbling by himself in the very back of the van. I looked out the window, at the signs of life rushing past. I wondered what could possibly be on that tape?

When we got back to my place, we immediately went into the kitchen, non of us had eaten yet today. I didn’t have much food, so I just made a big pan of scrambled eggs with cheese.

I sat on the couch, eating my food, while the other lads were helping themselves to some. My phone vibrated on the still dirty coffee table. Paul had texted me.

“Niall, I know I shouldn’t have done this, but before I listened to the audio recording of Harry, Cooper told me that nobody else would be allowed to hear it, except his family. I immediately disagreed with him, I just didn’t make it as public as Louis did. I recorded the audio tape. You boys have a right to hear it. But before I send it you have to swear to me you won’t tell anyone. We could be arrested for this. Tell the other lads, text me back, and I’ll send the recording.”

I couldn’t believe my eyes, how could Paul of all people break the law?

“LADS YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!! YOU WON’T BELIEVE IT!!” I ran yelling into the kitchen to see the boys not even close to being done. 

“What Niall?” Zayn asked, about to sit down at the table.

“Paul just texted me, read it.” I said forcefully shoving the phone into Zayn’s hands. I watched his eyes get wider and wider as he read on. 

“No fuckin’ way did he do that!” Zayn almost squealed out of happiness. 

“What! What did Paul do!?” Louis screamed. Zayn handed him my phone, and Liam read it over his shoulder.

“Holy shit Paul! I have a new kind of respect for that man, I always thought he was a “always do exactly as your told” kinda person, but I guess not!” Liam was shocked. 

“You guys swear not to tell?” I asked them, knowing what they’d say.

“Of course.”

“Definitely.”

“Respond already!” Louis urged me on.

“Okay! Okay!” I texted Paul back.

“We all swear we won’t tell.” I sent it. Paul came back almost immediately,

“I do have to warn you guys, Cooper had a very valid point about this causing mental instability, and I’m asking as a friend that you lads stick together until he’s found. You need other people around for support. I’ll keep you lads updated on the case.” I read what Paul had said to the boys, and they all agreed to stay here until they found Harry.

Then the link was sent. I texted back with a quick thank you.

“He sent it, its loading. Come on! Come on!!” I yelled at my phone urging it to go quicker. “Yes got it!” I sat down at the kitchen table, and looked up at the boys, my finger was hovering over the screen. They all nodded at me, I turned up the volume and pressed play, nervous of what I was about to hear. 

It started with a loud rustling noise, and then a deep voice faded in. 

“..you’ll be so submissive.” It sounded like the man was finishing a sentence. More rustling, and then a loud beeping noise. It’s silent for a minute and then Harry screams, it’s not a scream of terror, more of shock. The scream is followed by endless grunts, and soon I could hear Harry panting, choking on tears. Then he started screaming for real, he was screaming in pain, begging the man to stop whatever it was he was doing,

“PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE PLEASE!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! DADDY PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!!!! IT HURTS DADDY!!! JULIE HELP ME!!! PLEASE HELP!! HELP ME!!” I could barely take it hearing one of my best mates yelling for help. Then he started yelling for Paul, I froze, instantly understanding why he, out of all of us was allowed to hear it. The desperation in Harry’s voice was something I had never heard before. 

“PAUL HELP ME!!! HELP ME PAUL!! I NEED YOU!!! SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!! DADDY DON’T!! PLEASE DON’T DADDY!!! PAUL PLEASE MAKE DADDY STOP!!!! DADDY’S HURTING ME!!! PAUL MAKE HIM STOP!!! HELP ME!!!!” Harry kept crying, panting, gasping for breath, I could hear a rhythmic rattling noise in the background.

“Paul please! Please help me!! Paul I need you!! Bring me back Paul!! Please bring me home! I want to go home!”

I heard Harry whimpering, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to run up to him and give him a big hug, telling him everything is going to be okay, and that he can come home right now. 

The rattling was getting louder, and somebody else's panting was heard. Then the man started talking again. Panting, he would pause at every big rattling noise, like he was causing them. 

“No one,” RATTLE “can hear,” RATTLE “you, darling,” RATTLE “So just shut,” RATTLE “up and,” RATTLE “let me finish,” RATTLE “with you.”

His tone was icy and forceful, yet gentle at the same time, it sent a shiver down my spine. The rattling noise took over, and I had a terrible feeling I knew what just happened. There’s random rustling noises, and a lot of panting, coming from both people. There’s a stumbling noise and them I hear the mans voice again. 

“You like that smell darling?” He pants out, “Thats the smell of your ass, and its just begging for more of my love isn’t it.”

Those words just confirmed my suspicions. 

“Your Daddy’s little slut aren’t you? So willing to do anything to pleasure your Daddy aren’t you? Aren’t you baby?” My hands tighten around the armrests attached to my chair. 

Harry gasps in pain, and then responds, “Yes Daddy.” The words coming like shards of ice, forced out of his mouth. 

“Very good darling, very, very good, my dirty little slut. Full to the brim with my semen aren’t you? Your so beautiful, I’m so glad I chose you, your so perfect and submissive. I hope you understand, I had to take you darling I couldn’t resist, you were just begging to be fucked.” How in the world did Harry beg to be fucked? I wondered bewildered at this mans words.

“Your plump lips were just begging for cock weren’t they? And the way you wore you pants to low on your waist, just wanted me to see your bulge didn’t you love? Wanted me to know it was there, ready and waiting for me. And the way you let me know you were gay, playing with those other boys.”

Harry isn’t gay. Duh. I thought in my mind, we all fooled around with each other on stage, but non of us were gay.

“I’m not gay!” Harry protested fiercely. I almost wanted to cheer for him, until I heard the mans response.

“What did you just say darling,” his words like fire.

“N-nothing Daddy.” Harry whimpered so quiets I could barely hear it.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!” The man yelled.

“I-I said I’m not g-gay Daddy.” Harry responded. I sat frozen, terrified of what the mans response was going to be. 

“Oh but you are gay baby. Because you have no fucking control over any part of your life now, including how you feel about men! I thought we already went over this, but tell me, who do you belong to Harry!?” The man yelled, and Harry whimpered. I was furious at his words, until I realized, they must be true, Harry would have done something by now, if he could have. 

“I belong to you Daddy.”

“Good job baby, so who makes all of your decisions?” He asked.

“You do Daddy,” Harry grunted. I heard noises of a struggle, then there was a quiet crack, and Harry let out a little scream. 

“But you still don’t seem to understand the fact that you are gay now. I am gay, which means that you are too, because I want you to be. Is that understood?” The man pressed on. 

“Yes Daddy.”

“Finish this sentence for me darling, ‘I am not straight, but I am…”

“Gay.” Harry finished the sentence.

“What are you Harry?” He asked.

“Im gay.”

“What are you?!” He asked again, more forcefully. 

“I’m gay!”

“WHAT ARE YOU HARRY?!” There was a smacking noise followed by a scream.

“I’M GAY!!” Harry yelled out. 

“Very good, but I think you need something else just to remind you every day of how gay you are.” What was he going to do? I heard cabinet doors opening and closing, and Harry’s deep breathing in the background.

Harry let out a little grunt and then a scream of pure pain, and torture. Harry screamed and screamed and screamed. He seemed to be trying to make works form, but he didn’t seem to be able to. I wanted to press pause, and run out of the room, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

All of a sudden, Harry’s screaming stopped. 

“Fucking shit, Harry, you just wouldn’t listen would.” The man was talking. “Your so beautiful, so perfect. I waited a long time to fuck you my baby, and now, that exactly what you are, my little baby slut.” There was and a large amount of rustling noises, and what sounded like straps being undone, and the loud footsteps slowly faded away, the recording was over. 

I looked up at the rest of the boys, Louis had tears streaming down his face, and he was mumbling to himself. Zayn was sat stone still, with his head in his hands, he was starting at my phone, expressionless. Liam was looking at me, his eyes wet with tears. 

“Daddy?” I gulped, looking up at the older boys. “We have to find him soon.”

“No shit sherlock.” Zayn said back.

“We can’t do anything to help though.” Liam says out loud.

“Why not?” I ask.

“Because were not supposed to have heard anything on that recording!” Louis shouts at me.

“Oh,” I recoil into my chair at Louis harsh words. There was an extremely intense silence, filled only by Louis sniffles. 

“Guys?” I had just remembered something, “Don’t you think that Robin has a right to hear it too?”

“Did he not get too?” Zayn asked incredulously. I shook my head knowing for sure that only three people had left with Cooper, and Robin wasn’t one of them.

“I’ll text Paul, and tell him to send it to Robin too.” I said aloud, though no one was really listening. 

“Do you guys think that the man who turned in the recording, know where Harry is?” Louis asked. 

“Probably, if he had the kidnappers number.” Liam answered. 

“Wait, Cooper said that the recording was sent in from a station in Louisiana, right?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah I think so,” Liam answered. We sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, no one brought of the fact that the detectives had been right, and this was a case of rape. It was worse, that it was a case of gay rape, well worse for Harry. I stared out the big windows in my dinning room and thought. 

My phone vibrated on the table, it was a text from Paul, I read it allowed to the boys.

“They have a location, troops being sent in now, pray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with any questions, and I'll answer them, or go back and edit that part. Also on wattpad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this story!!!

The next couple of days were a blur to me. I had started just going along with everything Daddy did to me. I would zone out, focusing on the thing he would tell me to do, and I would d  
o it without thinking. Brett had come back once or twice, Daddy had brought more men too. I know I had been raped again, at least once by all the other men too. 

I’d come to the conclusion, that Dr. Rosenthal was shrinking me. My body was always hurting and sore, I got growing pains everywhere. Daddy had to keep a butt plug in me all the time now, because my hole was getting smaller. Which meant a coffee enema every morning. 

It seemed like every time I woke up from my nap, everything had enlarged itself. One day when I came back from Daddy, there was a different crib. Julie said I was too small for the old one. It killed me when I figured out the crib was made for a toddler. 

I couldn’t hold my bedtime bottle anymore, I had started crying when it was too heavy one night, and it fell out of my hands. I seemed to cry at everything now, I cried when Daddy and Dr. Rosenthal had both changed the tables in their rooms to smaller ones. I cried when Julie told me we weren’t having lunch anymore, because she said I would get to big. I cried when Julie played a lullaby to help me fall asleep. I cried when I realized I was completely incontinent. 

Julie had tried to keep teaching me how to talk, but I was getting too small. My voice had dropped, and my speech was slurred, my tongue seemed too big for my mouth, like it took longer for it to shrink than the rest of my body. Julie tried, but she couldn’t understand me. 

I kept having some sort of panic attacks, every time I thought about home, it started to scare me, the thought of going home. How would they treat me, when I turned up at home like this? Would they even be able to fix me? I had never even heard of anything like this shrinking thing before. Would I be stuck a toddler my whole life? Am I still shrinking?

But tomorrow was a new day, and I had to look at everything optimistically now.

Julie closed to door to my bedroom, quietly. I was listening to the lullaby playing. I watched the star shaped night light change colors, from red, to blue, to orange, to purple, to red again. My eyes fluttered closed. This was my peaceful time, I thought. This is Harry time, the time were I can fully relax, well as relaxed as you can be with a butt plug up your ass. 

I had just drifted of to sleep, when I heard the door slam open, and feet stomping towards my bed. I looked in the dim light to see Daddy, stomping quickly towards me. He was carrying a type of infant carrier, but it was bigger than normal, a perfect size for me.

He dropped the carrier on the floor, and reached through the bars, yanking the necklace off my neck and unlocking the crib. He was swearing profusely, as he grabbed me and locked me in the carrier. He attached a ball gag around my head, snapping it into my mouth, it was ginormous, seeing as they don’t make them for kids. I coughed and choked, not used to it. 

“How did they fucking find out.” Daddy spat. Wait find out? Who found out? Am I gonna be saved? “Jesus fucking christ, i’m gonna kill Julie when I get out of this mess.” He was carrying me out of the room, I started bouncing up and down, squirming in protest about his remark towards Julie. 

“Oh, shut it you little piece of shit.” He said not even looking at me. He shook the carrier up and down, banging my head multiple times. I cared about Julie, she kept me safe when she could, and provided as much comfort and stability as was allowed. I would protect her if I could. 

Daddy was running down a set of stairs I had never been down before, passing a kitten, and a dining room. The thought of real food made me drool, until I realized I couldn’t even eat it with no teeth. I started to cry at the thought of never being able to chew again. I was drooling down the sides of my mouth, the slobber dripping onto my race car pajamas, the ball gag was making it impossible to control. 

Daddy raised my carrier to his face, as we were about to go outside. 

“Will you keep it fucking down!” I winced, and felt a slap to my cheek. 

I was thrown into the back of a rusty red pickup truck, Daddy climbed into the drivers seat. I had no idea where we were going, but I hope it was someplace good. I looked back at what turned out to be a gigantic house, and watched the lights flicker on. Julie, I thought. 

Daddy started up the engine, and we took off. My carrier slid to the end of the truck, with a bang. We were driving on a dirt road, and the dirt came up and met me in the face. I was coughing, spluttering and hacking, I could barely breath with the all the dust. 

The truck was surrounded by other cars, I started crying a loud ad I could, trying to get someone to notice me. I was saved! We were surrounded by police cars, ambulances, firetrucks, news vans, and even the black paparazzi vans.

And suddenly my heart sunk, I got the familiar feeling in my chest. My lungs were closing up on me. I was having an asthma attack, I started wheezing, trying to calm down, like my doctor used to tell me. I was trying to steady my breaths, but Daddy kept hitting potholes, and winding on turns. I was sliding from side to side, and bouncing up and down.

My wheezing was starting to fade, I knew that was bad. I started to have a panic attack, kicking my hands and feet, freaking out. I couldn’t breath, Daddy took a sharp turn, and all of a sudden, all I saw was white, then black.


	13. Chapter 13

Niall’s P.O.V.

The boys and I had been praying for days, three to be exact. I prayed for Harry’s health, safety, and soon homecoming. 

The boys had listened to Paul, and they had stayed here, getting more clothes and belongings. After Liam, Louis and Zayn had come back, we weren’t allowed to leave the house. Our whole management team was getting paranoid, we were stuck inside for days. I have never been on play station this much before.

We keep the news on 24/7 and I was hardly able to sleep, afraid I’ll miss something. It was silly to, because Paul had kept us updated before the news even got the info. Apparently, Harry’s case was the most interesting thing that was happening right now, because it seemed like it was always on. The police still hadn’t figured out the exact location of the house yet. The man who gave them the recording had gotten cold feet before they were able to question him.

It was about 6:00 PM, so we weren’t expecting much more news since it was midnight in Louisiana, but my phone vibrated on the coffee table and I picked it up. 

From: Paul

“We found the man with the recording, should have the exact location soon.” 

“Lads!” I yelled, “Paul said they found the man!” 

“What!” Louis came running into the room. “The man who took him! Did they find Harry? Is he okay?” 

“No, they found the man who took the recording.” Zayn and Liam walked in, “Paul said they should have an exact location soon.” 

Paul and Preston, had flown down to Louisiana a couple of days ago. We had all wanted to go, but that was a huge red flag to our management. Paul and Preston went so they could bring Harry back to London when they found him, and to help with the investigation as much as they could.

“Did he say how long it would take?” Liam asked,

“I’m guessing not that long, but no he didn’t.” We sat anxious waiting, we were watching the news, and the facts they kept repeating over and over. 

Until all of a sudden, they said something new. 

“This is breaking news,” My head shot up from my phone. “It seems as if Harry Styles, has finally been located. Troops from America, and England are currently in pursuit of a red pickup truck, with a license plate that matches those of their pictures. We are now sending you live, to a helicopter in Louisiana, following the car.” 

The picture cut to footage of a truck, speeding along a dirt road. It was illuminated by a spotlight coming from the helicopter. The screen cut in half, one side still following the truck, one showed a news reporter, sitting in the backseat of a car, “It is uncertain whether Mr. Styles is in the vehicle being followed. But after receiving information we are currently driving to the exact location of where he has been kept for the last two months.”

The reporter was riding in a car, going at full speed it hit a pothole and his glasses came askew. They switched back to a full screen shot of the car, I was biting my nails so hard, incredibly nervous. My breath caught in my throughout when the camera zoomed in on the car. In the back end of the truck, there was a toddler, sitting in a baby carrier. He wasn’t even attached to the car, he was just sliding around in the back.

“Is that a ball, in his mouth?” I said slowly, wondering allowed. 

“I don’t know,” Liam answered. “But who cares, where’s Harry?”

“Theres only one person in the car, besides the kid.” Louis said. “And it’s obviously not Harry. Why are we even following this damn car?! Harry’s not even in it!”

I gasped, as I watched the truck hit and enormous pothole and tip upwards, the boy in the carrier flew out of the back, as the truck flipped over itself multiple times, before finally coming to a stop right side up, but flattened. The kid wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Were sorry, but we are going to have to stop live footage, at his moment, for we are unsure whether it is age appropriate, well see you after the break.”

“What!” I yelled standing up. “You can’t do that!” I yelled at the TV. 

“Niall,” Liam said calmly, but I was to mad to listen, they can’t just cut us off like that. “Niall!” I still didn’t listen, we need to know what is going on. “NIALL!” Liam roared, I looked over to him, cowering. 

“Would you please call Paul for us.” He said calmly. I hurried over to my phone, realizing we still had access to what was going on.

“Put it on speakerphone.” Zayn said. I nodded, tapping my phone as it was ringing. 

“Niall?” Paul said, his voice rushed and uneven. 

“Yeah Paul, were all here.”

“Boy’s, I’m sorry I can’t talk right now, but I need you to get me Anne’s number as soon as you can, okay? Can you do that?”

“Yeah, yeah we can, do tha-,” Liam started, before Paul cut him off,

“Okay, great, gotta go sorry.” And the line went dead,

“So much for having inside access,” I muttered. 

“Why would Paul need to go,” Louis pondered. “I mean, we all saw Harry wasn’t even in the car.”

“Does anyone have Anne’s number?” Zayn asked.

“No.”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Yeah me neither,” Zayn said.

“I have Gemma’s though, we can get it from her.” Liam exclaimed running out to get his phone.

 

_________________

 

Paul’s P.O.V. 

I felt bad, for hanging up of the boys so abruptly, but I needed to figure out what was going on. I didn’t know any more than they did. 

My phone rang in my pocket. It was Preston, he had gone with the group going to the location we found. I climbed back into my car so I could actually hear over the screams, and sirens.

“Hey, Paul?” I heard Preston on the other line.

“Yeah it’s me.”

“Whats going on, on your end?” 

“The pick-up truck we were following, it crashed. Harry wasn’t in it.”

“Wait. Was there a kid in the car, like a toddler, or something?”

“Yeah why?” 

“You need to get a picture of him. Send the picture to Anne. Ask her if he looked like Harry when he was a kid.” Why the hell would I do that?

“Wait what!? Preston! Why the hell would I.. what?”

“Just do it quickly, I’ll explain later I promise.” 

“Okay fine.”

“Thanks see you soon.”

“Wait was Harry at the place?!” I asked frantically.

“No, please just do what I asked and quickly. I gotta go, bye.” I looked stunned at the phone in my hand. What the hell? Why would, what huh? I was speechless. I shook my head and started running through the chaos. I trust Preston, but this is so far from anything he’s ever asked of me. 

“Excuse me, sorry ‘scuse me, coming through!” I yelled, running through the endless amount of reporters, press, and police men. My phone buzzed in my hand, and I saw Liam had sent me Anne’s number. I ran faster, this kid is probably going straight to the nearest hospital, and I have to get to him quick.

I found the boy surrounded by EMT’s, he was unconscious, and completely beat up, before I got within 20 feet of him, I was blocked off.

“Sorry sir, nobody can come through.” A police man blocked me from the boy.

“Please sir I know, but I really need to get a picture of him before he leaves. I’m part of Harry Styles’ security team, and we’re trying to figure out if thats him or not.” 

“I’m sorry, but unless I can see some sort of proof, I can’t let you through.” 

“Proof, proof,” I muttered under my breath, patting my pockets, “Ah, here’s my drivers license.”

“Sir this still doesn’t show me any reason as to why I should let you through.” The police man said, holding my license. 

I was starting to shake, at the thought of not getting the picture, I needed this, Preston sounded so desperate. I grabbed my license back from him.

“Uh, uh,” I fumbled on my phone, “Here, this is me with Harry, please can you let me through,” I flashed a picture of the two of us. 

“Sir, need I tell you that there are lots of people in the world with a picture with Harry Styles.”

“Shit, are you kidding me right now!” I could see them lifting the boy onto the gurney. “I need to get fucking through!” 

“Excuse me sir, I am the chief detective, on this case, and this man is most certainly allowed through.” Cooper walked up, completely saving my ass.

“Thanks Coop.” I said giving him a pat on the shoulder, before taking off to the young boy. 

I quickly took a picture of the beat up and bleeding young boy, he only looked about three. He was bald too, which I found strange, I hope he lives though.

I ran away from the scene, pausing to send the picture.

To: Anne

Anne, It’s Paul, please don’t ask me why, because I couldn’t tell you if I wanted too. Does this look like Harry when he was a kid?

I attached the photo and clicked send. I got a response quickly.

“Yes, exact replica.”

“Thanks Mrs. Styles.”

To: Preston

“Anne said it was an exact replica, why did you want to know?”

“We’ve caught two people at the house, one was a doctor. He’s been arrested before, for illegal testing on animals. He specialized in infantilizing, but like actually shrinking to a younger state physically. Please don’t ask how, I don’t now, but that boy is Harry. Follow him.”

I gasped, before running back to my car. Looking around I saw the ambulance with Harry in it pulling away from the scene. I completely ignored the road, driving over the grass, around the crime scene and onto the road. Following behind in my rented Honda. 

For a good 40 miles, we didn’t pass another car, and I kept right behind the ambulance. But once we reached a town with stop lights, I lost it immediately.

“Siri, where is the closest hospital?” I knew I would appreciate Siri one day.

“OK, one of these hospitals is a little ways from you.” Siri’s automated voice responded. 

The closest hospital was 33 miles away. I was shocked, why would someone live so far away?

It was nearly 2:00 AM by the time I got there. I parked and rushed in the emergency door, I was determined to figure out what was going on. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Harry Styles.” I told the nurse at the front desk.

“I’m sorry, there’s no one checked in by that name, are you sure thats correct?”

“Um,” Well actually I wasn’t sure. All I had to go off of was Anne’s word, but a mother is never wrong. “I’m looking for a small boy, about three, he just came in by ambulance. He’s probably in surgery.”

“Ah yes, a boy was just admitted into the pediatric ER, about 20 minutes ago, he’s in surgery now, but there’s no name yet.” 

“Do you know when he’ll be out?”

“No I don’t, sorry.” 

“Could you point me to the pediatric ward.”

“The Women's and Children's hospital, is just across the street, but there are no visitors allowed until 6:00 AM tomorrow.”

“Are you serious? This is an emergency!”

“We lock the doors at 9 o-clock to keep our patients safe, 8 o-clock in the Children’s hospital. This emergency unit is the only one with a waiting room open through the night. I’m sorry, but there’s no way you’ll be able to get in, you’ll just have to wait until morning sir.” 

I groaned, and walked back to my car. I rang Preston, putting it on speakerphone, so I could drive back to the hotel, it was a long drive.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Paul.” 

“Did, you see Harry?”

“No he’s in surgery, and the pediatric ward closes at 8 for visitors. Are you gonna go back to the hotel?”

“No, I’m going to stay here for a while. You won’t believe what they did to Harry. The woman we found is here, and she has been pleading for innocence, ever since we found her. She’s been none stop asking to see Harry, if he’s alright, what happened to him, and where the Wyatt took him. We haven’t been able to get a straight answer out of her yet.”

“Wait, what’s her name?” I asked thinking.

“Julie something, why?”

“Harry mentioned somebody in the audio recording named Julie and he was asking for her help. I doubt he would ask for help from someone he didn’t trust.” 

“Do you want to come down to the station and talk to her? There being kept in holding cells in some small town sheriff’s office.”

“Well, I have nothing better to do, text me the address after. Do you know anything else, that I could tell the boys, anything?”

“Well, the doctor who treated Harry is a man named George Rosenthal. He was arrested in 2002 when his lab was accused for testing illegally on animals. Thats about it though.”

“Well thanks anyways.”

Once Preston sent me the address, I plugged it into the GPS in the car, then rang the boys, they were probably terrified right now. I owed it to them.

“Paul? What happened to Harry? Is he alright? Who was in that truck?” Their non stop questions filled my car with noise.

“Boys, boys! Listen to me, can I talk to one of you please?”

“Hi Paul, it’s just me now.” Liam said.

“Hi Liam, how are you guys holding up?” I asked, hoping to hear they were doing well, they were like sons to me, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

“Were good, we just really want to know what happened, they’ve just been replaying the same stuff on the news over and over.” Liam said reasonably.

“Yeah I’m not surprised, I was just as confused as you lads as to why we were following a car, that Harry obviously wasn’t in. But after it crashed Preston called me from the house Harry has, for what we know, been in the last two months. He said that they found two people in the house, one was doctor,, by the name George Rosenthal, he was arrested back in 2002 for illegal testing on animals.”

“But, that’s not illegal is it?” Liam asked.

“Certain types aren’t, but he was infantilizing them, so reducing them to baby’s, not just mentally, but physically as well. Apparently, the only reason he was working with the man who took Harry, was so he could have his first human test subject.”

“So wait, the boy… in the back of the… oh my god! Please don’t me tell that was…”

“Yes, that was Harry.” I sighed, wishing I could say otherwise.

“Oh my god, how is that even possible?” Liam asked, I could hear the boys in the background giving Liam a hard time about what I was telling him, wanting to know more.

“I’m not sure Liam, but let’s just hope he’s okay. I just tried to visit him but the pediatric ward in the hospital they took him to closes to visitors at 8. The nurse did say that he was in surgery right now though.”

“Oh. Did you catch the guy in the car with him?” Liam pressed on.

“Yes he’s at the hospital too.… Liam, every things going to be okay, I’m going to talk to Julie now, and well find out more from her.”

“Who’s Julie?”

“Oh, she was in the house with the doctor, she was also mentioned by Harry in the video, remember?”

“Oh right, why are you talking to her now, isn’t it late over there?”

“Yeah, it’s nearly 2:30 AM, but apparently she's been muttering incomplete sentences, and begging to see Harry, so I’m going to see if I can help.” I took a left turn onto the freeway, hoping to get there quickly, but I had at least two hours to go.

“Oh well good luck.”

“Thanks, I’ll call you boys later with any more info I have, make sure to tell the boys everything I said okay?”

“Ok Paul.” Liam said sadly.

“Stay strong Liam, keep those boys in line okay.

“You got it, bye Paul.”

“Bye, see you soon.”

I felt awful for the lad. I didn’t want him to have to relay all that information, but I couldn’t stand to tell the story with all four boys on the other line, constantly asking me questions. 

I pulled into the small police station and hopped out of the car yawning, I switch to timezones quickly and it was 4 AM Louisiana time. 

The station was surrounded in paparazzi and news reporters trying to figure out what was going on. 

“PAUL! PAUL!”

“DO YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENED?!”

“WHERE’S HARRY?!!?” 

“WHO WAS THE KID IN THE TRUCK!”

“DID YOU CATCH THE MAN?!”

I ignored them all, and knocked on the door, turns out Preston was waiting for me, guarding the door. The inside was swarmed with detectives and policemen. 

“Where’s Julie?” I asked, ready to head back to the hotel.

“An officer got her all set up for you, she’s in meeting room two, I think.” Preston answered.

“K good.”

“Paul, I’m gonna head back to the hotel for the night.” 

“Okay, I think we should switch hotels, some where closer to Harry.” 

“Mk, where is he?”

“He’s at the Rapides Regional Medical Center, in Alexandria.”

“Okay, I’ll look into a hotel.”

“I want us to be there at 6 AM when the hospital opens. One of us has to be there when he wakes up.”

“Do you want me to pack you stuff up for you? You might not make it back to the hotel and then back to the hospital by six.” He said.

I sighed, “Sure, thanks again.”

“No Problem. See you tomorrow Paul, bright and early,” He turned and walked out the door,

“Right bright and early,” I muttered. I looked around, realizing I didn’t know where to go. “Excuse me,” I asked a cop standing next to me “Do you know where meeting room two is?”

“Yes I do, you must be Paul.” The man said with a Southern accent. 

“Yes that’s correct,” I said, as he started to lead me there.

“I think your head detective, Cooper, will be in there with you asking some questions.”

“Yes, that sounds right.” I had called Cooper too.

“Well, I wish you luck with her, no ones been able to crack her yet.” He lead me into a room with tables and chairs, I recognized many of the people as detectives. The had a big glass window, looking into another room with an older woman handcuffed to a table. I assumed it was a one way glass. “Oh here are the keys to her cuffs, the person inside the room is supposed to have them I don’t know why, seems kind of stupid to me.”

“Well, I’ll try my best, thanks.” I said, and Cooper came up to me.

“You ready Paul? I just want you to start started talking to her. Introduce yourself, and well go from there. I’ll add questions in along the way.”

“Right, got it.” I entered the room, and sat down in front of Julie. She was an old woman, which I was surprised to see, she had short graying hair, and wrinkled hands, that were fumbling with some sort of bracelet, made with blue and red plastic beads. 

Cooper was sitting in the chair next to mine.

“Hello Julie, I’m Paul.” I said reaching forward to unlock her from the table, Cooper gave me a look as if he was trying to say “what the fuck man? 

“I trust her,” I whispered. There was a long pause, as I sat back down.

“Your Paul?” Julie said, looking up at me with soft eyes.

“Yes, I’m Paul, Paul Higgins.”

“Your on Harry’s wall.” She stated, rubbing her wrists, where the handcuffs had been.

“Harry’s what?” I asked.

“Harry’s wall. Harry drew a picture of his each of his family members and we hung them on his wall, I remember writing your name for him. He told me he had a big family, but it’s seems to me like the whole world was looking for him.”

“Julie, Harry was part of an extremely famous boy band, known worldwide as One Direction. That’s why there is so much hype. This case has been broadcasting on every news channel across the entire globe. Girls have been searching high and low for him, some were even taking their own lives, just because he went missing. Harry has a much bigger family than most. I am the bands tour manager, I’m not really related to Harry, but I guess he thinks of me as family.” Julie looked up at me shocked,

“Harry never even mentioned a band, that he could sing, or that he even liked music. He did day your name a lot though. When I would come to wake him up, I would find him rolling around, screaming for Paul to save him. It took you long enough too.” I tried to ignore her last comment.

“You seem surprised that he didn’t tell you about his work. Did you and Harry talk a lot?” Cooper, butted in.

“Oh yes, we talked all the time, we'll in the end it was just me talking, but he would still respond, with his hands or nodding. So do you know where Wyatt took him?” She asked bluntly.

“Who is Wyatt?” I asked.

“Wyatt? Wyatt’s the one who took me, and Harry.” She answered simply.

“You were taken too?” I asked, surprised 

“Yeah, Wyatt took me 5 years ago, told me if I didn’t work for him and do what he told me too, he would kill my family. I was blackmailed the entire time.”

“Well thats very good to know. We will need more proof on that, than just your word. But i’m sure we can get that from Harry once he’s out of hospital. Wyatt is at the hospital now too, and will be held on trial. He is already accused of rape, as we heard on the audio recording.” Cooper answered her original question.

“What audio recording?” Julie asked.

“An audio recording was taken from the cell phone of Aaron Wright, and sent to this police station, who sent it to us in London. During the tape, Harry is clearly getting raped, and abused, by this Wyatt man.” Julie didn’t seem fazed at all by what Cooper just said, she seemed more worried about Harry.

“What about Harry though? Is he alright?”

“Were not sure yet, he is at a hospital about two and a half hours from here.” I said, answering for Cooper, as he didn’t know the answer. 

“Oh.”

“Julie, as long as Harry states that you did him no harm, you are free to go and see him.” Cooper says, comfortingly.

“But how will he do that? He can’t talk.” Julie whined, and she started crying. 

“W-why can’t he talk Julie?” I asked, leaning forward.

“Wyatt had Dr. Rosenthal remove all his teeth, and the treatment he gave Harry, didn't work on his tongue for some reason. So its impossible to understand him.” Julie was crying harder, and I sighed, realizing how insane Wyatt must be.

“Do you know why he did that,” I asked hoping for some sort of reasonable explanation. 

“Umm, well Wyatt, was… um he was gay, and he umm… he had Harry… pleasure him, umm, and uh apparently, Harry didn’t do it uh… right, the first time so he thought that would help.” I was shocked, I understood clearly what Julie was describing. But to pull someones teeth out, just because that didn’t give a good enough of a blow job?

“Did Dr. Rosenthal do that on his own will, or was he forced?” Cooper asked. 

“Removing his teeth you mean?” She clarified. Cooper nodded, “I’m not actually sure about that, I know he gave him the treatment willingly, but I don’t know about the other stuff.”

“What other stuff?” I asked, nervous for the answer.

“Well he stitched Harry’s hand up, he was supposed to take though’s stitches out tomorrow.” She added as a side note. “And he healed Harry’s bullet wound. I didn’t even see Harry for the first month he was there because of that.”

“It took him a month to heal it?” I said disbelieving.

“Well, he kept Harry under anesthetic’s for about three weeks, to heal his leg. He didn’t have to do that, but Wyatt wanted him to lose as much weight as possible. I wasn’t allowed to feed him that much either, only 3 jars of baby food and a bottle of milk a day. I mean, you can imagine how skinny he was.”

“You fed him?” I asked, curious.

“Yeah, that was part of the deal with Wyatt. I had to treat Harry as if he was an infant.”

“An infant!” I exclaimed.

“I had to feed him, bathe him, change him, everything.”

“Change him?”

“Well, yes I had to change his clothes and diapers.” She said simply.

“Harry wore diapers?” 

“Yes, Wyatt required it.” 

“Did he have to use them?” Cooper asked.

“Well yes, I had to slip a laxative into his bottle every night.” 

“And you did all of this unwillingly?” Said Cooper.

“Yes, in the beginning Harry would ask me why, and say, “please don’t”, and it killed me every time I couldn’t do anything the help the poor boy.”

“In the beginning?” I asked. What had changed?

“Well, as time went on Harry just seemed to stop caring about being treated like a baby. I mean, he obviously didn’t enjoy it, but he just stopped showing it. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the whole baby thing and just talk and have fun while him. But every time he came back from Wyatt, it seemed like I had to start all over to make him happy again. And then when he wasn’t able to talk anymore, and he just turned into this broken boy, obedient to anybody.” Julie seemed to start opening up more after realizing everything she said against Wyatt would keep him farther away from Harry for more years.

“Came back from Wyatt, can you explain that?” Cooper dug deeper.

“Well, every morning Harry would go and visit Wyatt on the basement floor. I took him down there, then he would wait for Wyatt. Well he would wait for “Daddy”, he doesn’t even know Wyatt is “Daddy’s” real name.”

“Why did Wyatt have Harry call him Daddy?”

“Well, I’m not positive, but I think it might have something to do with dominance. It’s almost like they were in a play, Harry was Daddy’s baby, and would do his fathers bidding. Wyatt was trying to show Harry, that just like when he was a kid, he didn’t have a choice anymore. Harry started to become more and more… Submissive. He would come back with less and less “battle wounds”, I guess you could call them.”

“Can you explain “battle wounds”?” 

“Well whenever Harry didn’t do what Wyatt asked, or if the weren’t done to his standards, or if he, well basically, if he broke the rules he got punished physically.”

“And what were the rules?”

“Well, Harry wasn’t allowed to talk-back, walk, crawl, fight back, disobey me, or unlock himself or anything else.”

“Unlock himself?” I asked curious.

“Harry was almost never left alone, and if he was he would be locked in. Like chained to a chair or strapped to his changing table, even his crib had a top on it with a padlock. But Wyatt played a sick little game with his mind, and gave him the key to everything, he wore it around his neck.” She held up the necklace she had been fumbling with, it turned out it had a key on it as a charm. “This would have unlocked literally everything, all the doors, his crib, the food, it even starts the car Wyatt crashed. But Harry never once even tried to take it off, much less get away, and the key to it all was hanging around his neck the whole time. Every time Wyatt, George or I needed it, we asked, and he would hand it to us, no questions asked.”

“Do you have any idea why he didn’t attempt to escape?”

“Well isn’t it obvious, Harry was basically trained to do whatever Wyatt asked of him. Wyatt would ask him to do something, and if he didn’t do it he was punished. He was scared of punishment. 

He was given all the power he needed to get away, but he chose not too. He was too afraid and too obedient to leave his Daddy. He was turned into Wyatt’s submissive little baby, and the worst part was I had to sit and watch the whole thing happen!” I motioned to Cooper to wrap it up, as Julie was crying into her arms. 

“Julie, we really appreciate you telling us all of this, just one last thing, if you could tell us anything about Harry’s condition, or any other injuries he may have, it would be really helpful to the doctors trying to fix him.” Cooper ended.

“Um, uh, well, he was whipped on his back, and Wyatt cut into his hand, but Dr, Rosenthal already stitched that up. Um, this is going to sound strange, but Wyatt, he uh, he gave Harry and enema every morning.”

“An enema?”

“Yes, but the thing is, instead of water he used boiling coffee, so I don’t even know if this is possible, but he probably had internal burns?” She finished as if it was a question.

___________________

 

“Hi yes, I’m looking for Harry Styles.” I stated.

“I’m sorry sir, there is no Harry Styles in this unit.” The nurse at the front desk said, after typing on the computer in front of you. Duh. I thought, nobody knows that’s Harry yet, “do you by any chance have a young boy here, he was brought in last night by ambulance, there is probably no name.” 

“Yes we do, but he’s not available to visit right now.”

“Not available? What do you mean?” I asked leaning over the desk.

“It says here, he’s in between surgeries at the moment, and won't be allowed visitors until tomorrow at the earliest.” I groaned openly, I just wanted to see the poor boy. “Do you happen to have any information on this boy, because we have no medical record.” She asked.

“Um yes, I do.” 

“Do you think you could fill out some things for me, we need to know certain things about his health, before we can treat him properly.” 

“Um sure,” It turns out this hospital had moved on from hand written papers, I filled everything out online, I had to text Anne, and ask Preston a few clarifying questions, but I was surprised how much I knew.

I clicked submit, and walked back over to the nurse at the front desk,

“Excuse me one more time, Alecia,” I looked at her name tag “but do you have any idea when Harry will be discharged?” 

“Now, I’m no doctor, but even I can tell just from his first two surgeries, that he’s gonna be here a few days. I can set up a meeting for later today. You can meet with his head surgeon, and discuss his health. ” The nurse said, looking at her screen.

“Yes that would be perfect!” I almost yelled.

“Okay, Harry is scheduled to finish his surgery at about 1:00 PM today, so how about meeting at 2:00?”

That would be great thank you for you help Alecia.”

“And thank you for your’s sir, this will all come in very handy.” She said, giving me a wave. I followed Preston out the door. 

“So should we fly everyone down here?” He asked.

“No, not yet at least, I think we should at least wait until tonight, when the doctor tells us the exact diagnosis. For now, lets just head back to the hotel, I need some shut-eye.”

“Were checking into a different hotel, remember?” He reminded me, boy I was tired.

“Oh yeah, right” I said yawning, I had been up for almost 24 hours. Don’t blame me. 

Once we were checked in I collapsed on the bed. The last thing I did, was set and alarm for 12:00 PM. I didn’t want to mess up my meeting, by over sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

Paul’s P.O.V.

I groaned as I heard my alarm going off I fumbled around, dropping my phone in the process. I turned snooze on and rolled over. Ten more minutes won't be the end of the world.

Two minutes later it started ringing again, I snoozed it again, it wasn’t supposed to go off for ten minutes. 

It started ringing again.

“For fucks sack! What is wrong with my phone!” I bursted with annoyance. I looked at the hotel clock and it was only 9:30 AM. What was wrong with my phone?

I looked at my phone closer and realized I had been declining calls, not turning on snooze. 

‘Niall - One missed call

Louis - One missed call

Liam - Voicemail’

“Shit,” I muttered under my breath. I had completely forgotten to call them back.

“Hi, Liam? Im so sorry, I completely forgot to call you lads back.” I immediately apologized.

“Hey, It’s totally fine. Is it okay if I put you on speakerphone?”

“Yeah thats fine with me.” I went over to one of the hotel chairs and sat back down, my bed was too warm and I didn’t want to fall asleep on them.

“Hey Paul, were all here now.”

“Hi boys, i’m so sorry I forgot.” I apologized again.

“Don’t worry about it. Yeah it’s fine. Just tell us what happened.”

“Um, so let me think for a second.” I was so tired, I could barely recall the crazy events of last night. “Oh okay, so I talked to Julie and in my opinion she’s completely innocent. She was blackmailed to work for Wyatt, who is the man who took Harry. She was taken just like him and told that if she didn’t do as he said, he would kill her whole family.”

“But what did Julie have anything to do with Harry?” Louis asked.

“Well, Julie was Harry’s… Caretaker, lets say. She was with him all the time, and from what she’s told me, they were almost friends. She’s been massively worried about him.”

“What do you mean… Caretaker, why would Harry need to be taken care of?” 

“Well… Now this is going to sound extremely strange boys, but I’m just telling you what Julie told me.” I didn’t really want to tell him this, but. 

“Ok. Yeah. Go on.”

“Harry was treated like full-time baby when he was there. Julie was like his mother, she bathed him, changed him, fed him, entertained him. She took care of him. She said she did everything unwillingly and she was too scared to try and protect Harry from Wyatt.” I said. When I found out, I was with Julie, and I couldn’t freak out in front of her. I was unsure how they were going to respond. I believe her, but were going to have to wait for Harry to know for sure.”

“Where is Harry now?” Louis said, immediately bypassing what I just stated, I was happy they didn’t ask for more details.

“He’s at the Rapides Regional Hospital, in Louisiana. I haven’t been able to get any information about his condition yet. I tried to go and see him, but they told me he was in-between surgery’s, and to come back tomorrow.”

“So, you mean like multiple surgeries?” Niall clarified.

“I guess so.”

“For what?” Liam asked.

“I didn’t even think to ask, sorry. I’m going back later today, i’ll ask then.”

“Did they tell you if they were going to be able to you know…” Niall paused. “…Re-grow him?”

“Niall, the hospital doesn’t currently know that, the little boy their taking care of is the missing pop-star everyone is going on and on about. They think their nursing a little three-year-old boy back to health. You boys, Harry’s family, Preston and I, and a select few of the detectives, are the only ones who know that he was infantilized physically.”

“Oh… When will you bring him back?” 

“I’m not positive yet, but I’m sure no longer than a week.” I knew that was far from the truth, you can’t fly on a plane for a while after multiple surgeries, that would be almost suicidal. But I didn’t want to worry the boys anymore.

“Did Julie tell you anything else?” 

“Um, not really. That was pretty much all of it. She wasn’t in the best mental state when I met with her.” 

“Okay thanks Paul, call us soon alright?” Zayn spoke for the first time.

“Will do, stay safe boys.”

“Love you Paul! Bye! See you in a week!” They ended the call with such optimistic voices, it almost killed me, I hadn’t told them the half of it. I just couldn’t do it, especially when I was running on only two hours of sleep. I realized that it was 6:00 AM their time, oh god they probably waited up all night, thinking I’d call “soon”.

I fell back into my bed, waking up what felt like seconds later.

I groaned I wanted to sleep, but I wanted to know what was happening to Harry more. I texted Preston to meet in the lobby at 1:00 PM to go down to the hospital. After taking a shower, I received a reply.

“Sorry Paul, i’m already back at the station.” Oh, well he did get more sleep than I did last night. 

“Oh, okay.” I responded.

I took the elevator down and hopped in my rental, driving around aimlessly in search of food. I found a McDonald’s that was actually built into the Hospital, and ate there before going back to the children's hospital. 

“Hi, I was here earlier this morning and I talked to a nurse named Alecia I think it was and she told me I would be able to meet with Harry’s doctor at 2:00 PM.” I addressed a younger looking nurse.

“What is Harry’s surname?” 

“Oh sorry, Styles.” I said.

“Harry Styles as in, wait but that’s not possible.” And I watched her try to connect to dots.

“It’s a different Harry, he’s three, so he was born before they became famous or else him parents would have never named him that.” I said, lying through my teeth.

“Oh okay, sorry about that.” She said shaking her head. “Of course it’s not him, why would he be in a children's hospital anyway?”

“It’s perfectly fine, he get’s it all the time.” I just hoped she wasn’t a fan, because most of them seem to know who I am too.

“Are you Harry’s father?” She asked me, typing numbers into a desk phone as she did so.

“No, but I am his legal guardian.” Another lie I thought.

“Oh, that will be perfectly fine.” She said before talking on the phone. “Dr. Johnson, Harry’s legal guardian is here to talk with you.” She paused, “Okay, should I send him to you office, or Harry’s room?… Okay, he’ll be there soon.”

She hung up the phone, and looked back at me, 

“You will be meeting with Dr. Johnson, Harry’s head surgeon, in his office to the right. Now we do have rules here for the visitors. You you will have to wear a wristband until your last visit, which I’m assuming is the day of Harry’s discharge.” I nodded,

“The wristband has a scanner on it, so you can scan yourself in when you walk through to the hospital.” She said typing into her computer, and fiddling with a machine on her desk.

“Okay,” I was ready to accept any extra security measures, to keep Harry safer.

“May I ask your full name sir, no middle, just first and surname.”

“Paul Higgins.”

“Alrighty then,” she pulled an orange wristband from the machine on her desk, and offered to snap it on for me, which I let her do. 

“Your heading for office number thirty-two, which through that door,” She pointed to a door. “will be on your left.”

“Thank you for all the help.”

“Any time Mr. Higgins, I wish Harry a speedy recovery.”

“Thank you.” I headed for the door on the right side of the front desk, walking down the corridor until I reached the door with 32 on the plaque. Underneath the number, it read 

“Dr. Harvey Johnson  
Lung specialist  
Head of Dpt. of Unusual Cases,”

“Well, this defiantly is an unusual case.” I said, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

“Hello, you must be Mr. Higgins, correct?”

“Yes I am, but please call me Paul.”

“Alright then Paul have a seat.” The office was small but cozy, I sat in one of the two chairs in front of his his desk. “So you are Harry’s legal guardian?” he said looking at his computer. 

“Yes I am,” 

“May I ask what happened to his parents?”

“Oh no, nothing happened to them, I’ve just always been good friends with the Styles’ and when his family was going through a rough patch, I offered to take care of him for a while.” I lied again.

“Oh how nice of you,” He looked up at me smiling with his brown crinkled eyes. “May I also ask why they aren’t the ones here?”

“Um there on vacation in London, at the moment.”

“So you have been taking care of Harry?”

“Yes I have.” 

“So, you must know how Harry ended up in such critical condi-.”

“Is he alright?” I cut him off with my desperation.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to need you to answer the question first Paul.”

“Um, I do have a brief idea, yes.” I was incredibly nervous. Harry was in critical condition?!

“Well then let me hear it, because I don’t have the faintest idea of what could have possibly happened to this young boy.”

“Well if I tell you, you won’t believe me and will probably send me to the mental ward of this hospital.”

“Just you saying that, proved to me that you aren't insane Paul. If you can show me proof then there won’t be any problems.

“Ok, well have you heard about the Harry Styles kidnapping case?”

“Yes of course. I watch the news.”

“Well then, you might know that he was found last night, about two hours away from this hospital. On the news they showed a chase scene between the police and a rusty red truck. The man driving the truck was named Wyatt, who was Harry’s kidnapper. I believe the same Wyatt was admitted into this hospital at about the same time as Harry. But Harry Styles supposedly wasn’t in the truck or the house, so nobody knows where he is.”

“Are you going somewhere with this?” Dr. Johnson asked.

“Yes, don’t worry. Anyways the point is, your patient was in the back of the pick up truck, when it crashed. I followed Harry’s ambulance all the way here, when I wasn’t allowed inside I went back to the police station and interrogated someone else who had been kidnapped by Wyatt. That three-year-old is the real Harry Styles.”

“So your trying to tell me that, that beat up toddler is a part of a world famous boy band?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m trying to tell you.” I stood up, ready to defend my statement. “In 2002 a man named George Rosenthal was arrested for testing on animals illegally, he was infantilizing them physically. When he was released from jail he made a deal with Wyatt so he could have his first test on a human subject.”

“Do you have any other proof?” Dr. Johnson asked.

“Well I have his mothers word. She claimed a picture that I took right after the crash looked exactly like what her son looked like when he was three. I also have a witness, who you could talk to if you wanted to and I have the best detectives in England in agreement with me.”

“If that Harry Styles is in fact the famous one, how you you know all of this information? How are you related to him?” He asked me reasonably.

“I’m the bands tour manager, I’m with them almost 24/7 on the road. You can google me if you’d like, Paul Higgins,” I looked at him in all seriousness. “Go on type it in,” I watched his fingers type on the keyboard, then he looked at me then back at the screen.

“Okay so you have proved that you are their tour manager, but I need more than a mothers word that he looks like the famous Harry Styles.”

“How about your own word Mr. Johnson.” he looked at me like I was crazy. “Try Googling Harry Styles baby pictures and I bet on my life that he looks exactly like the boy you’ve been operating on.”

I spent the next hour telling Dr. Johnson everything I knew. He did believe me eventually, he said that everything I told him matched up with Harrys condition. Then it was time for me to ask the questions.

“So can you tell me how Harry’s doing?”

“Yes I can, but it could take awhile.”

“I have time.” I said, getting more comfortable in the chair.

“At the moment, Harry is in a very very critical condition. I hate to put it like this, but he is literally hovering on the line between life and death.” I sucked in a breath.

“When I got called in, the first diagnosis we had was a serious asthma attack. When I got here he had only responded to the usual treatment a little bit and it had barely made a difference. I realized he had a few broken ribs, which had caused two punctures in his left lung. His lung ended up collapsing and he went into cardiac arrest. 

After that surgery, we thought we had solved the problem but we decided to look for anymore broken bones and so we did an MRI. We found a whole list of issues, he has a fractured jaw, three fractured ribs, though one is only cracked. Both of his hips were dislocated and his right leg suffered an open fracture, while his left only a small internal fracture. He also has a sprained tail bone, and four broken toes, as well as a broken arm and wrist. He has the most serious case of whiplash i’ve seen, which was when we took a closer look at his head and we found he had internal bleeding on the back of his head. He went into surgery again for that, which we also fixed.

We also found a few things, that made me question the fact that this boy was just in a car crash. He had stitches on the back of his hand, that were done professionally and ready were ready to be taken out. He also has cuts from a whip on his back, along with a mark branded on the back of his neck.”

“He was branded?” I gasped.

“Yes, he also had a diaper rash. His mouth is empty of teeth and his tongue is much to large for his body. He has almost no muscle on his body and is seriously lacking nutrients. His bones were incredibly weak, which is why he suffered so many fractures. 

I think the weirdest thing we found though, was during the MRI. The scan picked up an object lodged in his rectum, so we when in to get it out and it turned out to be this,” Dr. Johnson pulled a clear plastic container out from under his desk and I was completely and utterly speechless.

In the container was a smooth wooden butt plug, longer than my hand.

“This is the main reason why I believe you Paul. I never want to ever have to perform that surgery on anyone ever again. Especially not on a three-year-old.”

I nodded slowly, showing I understood.

“We are still waiting to see if he pulls through, he went through four surgery’s today three of them were life threatening. The surgeries all went extremely well, but it’s up to him now. He also has another surgery scheduled for tomorrow at 10 am.”

“What for?”

“Well, he didn’t have a very severe fracture on his jaw, but since he doesn’t have any teeth for us to work with, we had too call an oral surgeon in to install metal plates into his jaw to hold them together.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but when will he be discharged?” I asked, remembering the boy’s question.

“Well, it’s really hard to tell.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. “Were not planning on waking him up until his heart and lungs can fully work on their own, there’s also the new matter of him being infantilized. My guess is about two-three weeks, but that could change once he’s awake. He is currently on… 5 different types of life support in ICU and once he starts doing those things for himself things could change quickly. 

There is also the possibility of him going to a rehabilitation center after he leaves, because after what you have told me I’m not sure of what he’ll be able to do for himself.

Regarding his infantilism, I’m going to try and get in touch with some specialists from around the country. I’m hoping we will be able to talk to the man, Dr. Rosenthal I think you said and then determine the proper approach and treatment. I’m hoping it will be simple but as I said, I’ve never even heard of a case like this before.”

“I understand. Is there any possible way I could see him?” I asked, “I just want to see him breathing.”

“You know what Paul it isn’t normally allowed, but I don’t see how it could do him any harm and you have certainly gone through a lot today.” I gasped I would have thought there had been know way he would let me in.

“Thank you, thank you so so much!” I stood up from across the table, grabbing his hand and shaking it up and down. He lead me out into the lobby, and through a door labeled Children’s ICU. 

I watched him scan his wristband, I guess doctors have to wear them too and press a few buttons I wonder why this hospital has such high security, “Scan yours now.” He told me.

The door beep, then opened. 

“While Harry’s in ICU there will be a nurse with him 24/7. Any visitors will have to check in at the front desk to get the code to this room, and only four people at a time are allowed in.” He said, before leading me into the room. I wasn’t even listening, trying to crane my neck around the man to see Harry. 

He finally stepped aside and I gasped. I could barely see Harry behind all the machines. I hurried up to his bed, clutching the railings.

“I’m going to ask you, to please not touch him, he’s in a very unstable condition right now.” I heard Dr. Johnson from behind me. I nodded in response.

He looked so fragile, almost every inch of skin was covered in something. He had a cast on on both legs, and on one arm. The other arm had cannula tubes coming out of it connected to IV’s. There was a neck brace on him and he had a mask covering his nose and mouth with a tube connecting it to a machine. Through the mask I could see a small tube running into his nose.

“What’s the tube in his nose?” I asked, not taking my eyes off him, afraid I’ll lose him again.

“It’s a feeding tube, to provide him with the proper nutrients while he’s asleep.” I heard him answering my question. 

His head was wrapped in white bandages, and jaw covered in dark purple and red bruises. He he was so, so extremely skinny, any pale skin showing was covered in bruises and cuts.

“We have to pump air into his lungs artificially, since they aren’t doing it themselves.” Dr. Johnson said. I couldn’t respond, I had tears running down my face, I was so overwhelmed, seeing him like this. He looked life-less, all I had wanted was to see him breathing and as it turns out he can’t even do that on his own. 

“Has he been unstable since the last surgery?” 

“No, his heart rate has maintained a stable beat,” I looked up to see a nurse, sitting on one of the chairs, with a book on her lap and reading glasses in her hand. She must be on duty right now. 

“Were just hoping it stays that way, he’s only been out of surgery for about three hours.” Dr. Johnson said. I sniffled and leaned against the railing of his hospital bed for support. How could I have let this happen? One of my boy’s was lying broken on the brink of death and it was almost entirely my fault. I looked at his small face, his features were less defined, and his skin more delicate. I can’t wait to see his eyes.

I realized I was going to have to relay all this information to everyone, his family, bandmates, management, the world. How in the world was I going to do that. I was going to have to contact everyone immediately, so they could come down. It was going to take a lot longer than one week for Harry to return to proper health.

“Thank you so much again for letting me come in here, I know it’s not normally allowed, but I really really appreciate it.” I thanked Dr. Johnson.

“It’s no problem, but I don’t want him having anymore visitors until Saturday, so in three day’s. I’m sorry, but I just don’t want anything to affect his recovery that doesn’t need to.” I nodded. The boys and his parents were probably going to come down here as soon as possible, they were going to be crushed that they won’t be allowed in. But they’ll have to understand. 

“That’s fine, I understand and I’m sure his family will too.” I said, Dr. Johnson started leading me out of the room and with out even thinking, I turned around and waved goodbye yelling a small,

“See you soon Harry!” Dr. Johnson chuckled at me, but I didn’t even care.

“You care a lot about this boy Mr. Higgins, I admire the relationship you’ve created.”

“Thank you sir. I’ve worked with the boys for about 2 years now and I would be like this with any of them.” We walked out of ICU and I saw Preston waiting for me.

“If Harry’s parent’s would like to meet with me when they arrive, give me a call and we can set up an appointment.” He said, handing me his card. 

“Thank you for everything Doctor. I know Harry’s case is a different one than most, and I appreciate your understanding.”

“My pleasure Paul.” I shook his hand and walked over to Preston.

“Mate, were you crying?” He asked me. I just gave him a big hug. We probably looked a little ridiculous, two grown men hugging one of them crying hysterically. 

“I saw him Preston, I saw Harry.” I sobbed trying to control my tears, but it was just no use.

“He let you in?! Is he okay?!” He asked, patting my back.

“I’ll tell you in a little bit, can we just get out of here.” I hiccuped. I was done with hospitals at the moment, no matter how happy they try and make the children’s one look, it’s still depressing. 

“Yeah, sure thing.” It’s was stifling outside, hot and muggy. I pulled off my jacket I had been wearing in the cold hospital. 

“Do you want to go get some food and talk it over?” Preston asked trying to be delicate with me, as I was still sniffling. 

“I think I just want to tell everyone and get it over with. The boys and his family are going to need to fly out here soon, no body’s allowed in his room for three days. He said Harry’s probably going to be here for about three weeks.”

“Three weeks!!” Preston exclaimed.

“Yeah that was the doctors guess, but he could said it could change once they take him off anesthetics.” I paused before changing the subject, “We should head back to the hotel, call everyone.” I think I’m going to just do one big group call, like a conference call.

 

“Ya, okay.” I started leading him to my car, parked on the side of the hospital. I didn’t know how I was going to make that conference call, there was no way I could remember everything Dr. Johnson told me. How could I though? The two of us had basically written a novel back in there. I am glad I don’t have to do it in person, that would be loads harder. I’m trying to think if there is anyone else that might want to be involved in the call. Simon yes, Lou maybe? I’d have to think about it. 

“So is he really beat up.” Preston asked as we were pulling out of the parking space. I glanced at him, he was staring out the window not making eye contact.

“Yeah he is, pretty badly too.” I responded.

“Is he doing okay now?” I sighed at Preston’s question. “You don’t have to tell me the details, I just want to know how he is.”

“Well when I left he had been in a stable condition since his last surgery, which was about three hours ago. The doctor said they had done all they could, it’s up to Harry now to stay strong and pull through. He said that he’s hovering on the line between life and death. He’s on five different forms of life support, so he’s getting a lot of help.”

“Oh my god.” I heard a sniffle come from his side of the cab. “Paul how did we let this happen?”

“I don’t know Preston, but we have to remember that it’s not our fault.” I patted his back and opened the car door, as we had arrived back at the hotel. “I’m going to go ask if we can borrow the hotels conference room, I think I’m just going to do one big conference call.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you in there, gimme a minute alright?” 

“Sure.”

_____________

 

I had been sitting in the conference room for ten minutes, just trying to write down everything Dr. Johnson had said so I wouldn’t forget.

The hotel phone started ringing. I had called Simon earlier, but had to leave a message. 

“Hello, who is this?”

“Hi Simon, this is Paul. I need you to contact everyone who would want to know about Harry, on a conference call with this number.”

“Why Paul?”

“I just visited Harry and things are not to good. If he makes it, he’s going to be in that hospital for about three weeks. I just want to relay all the new information we have.”

“Umm, O-okay, alright. I’ll get everyone I can think of on the line then call you back. Sound good?”

“Yes, thank you Simon.”

“Alright talk to you soon, bye.”

“Bye.”

I looked at my notepad, reading through everything I had in bullet points, filling two pages. 

Preston came into the room and took a seat next to me, 

“What’re you writing?”

“Just everything I can remember the doctor saying.”

“Oh, okay.” We sat in silence waiting for the ringing. It took longer than I had expected, Maybe some people weren’t available. 

When the ringing started, Preston answered it.

“Hello, Simon?”

“Yes, hello Preston. Everyone is on the line Paul and I have informed anyone who didn’t know of the infantilizing so you won’t have to cover that.

“Okay great, thanks Simon. Hello everyone. So I don’t know if Simon told you, but I decided to have this conference because I just visited Harry in the hospital and things aren’t looking to good. I met with his head surgeon and explained everything and he fully believes us. Which I have to say is a major positive, he is the head of unusual cases at the hospital and will be Harry’s doctor until he leaves. But a downside is, Harry isn’t expected to leave for about three weeks. When I left he was he had been in a stable condition for about three hours but the doctor said that he is one 5 different types of life support and things could change drastically once they take him of of anesthetics. If Harry pulls through, there will be a long recovery process.”

__________   
The long-distance conference call lasted over an hour and probably ended up costing a ton. Anne and Robin were taking the next flight out, so they could meet with Dr. Johnson. The boys and Gemma were flying out a couple days later.


	15. Chapter 15

Niall’s P.O.V.

It was Saturday June 5, 2012 6:32 am Louisiana time.

I was cuddled into Liam, sitting in the lobby of the hotel, scrolling through my twitter feed. I had taken to actually reading some of the messages fans tweeted me, smiling at the kind and supportive ones, and unfollowing the rude ones. We were all extremely nervous about Harry, praying he would make a full recovery, no matter how long it took. I was hoping we might get to see him today, maybe even talk to him, but I knew I shouldn’t tget my hopes up.

We were waiting with the rest of the people who had flown down here yesterday. We had quite the group with us, I had ended up knowing almost everyone on our plane. Our styling team had come, including Lou and Tom. Tons of Harry’s relatives, including Gemma, Robin and the Selley’s. Our entire security team was with us and Simon.

After Paul had arrived from his hotel room, we all headed down to the hospital. Trying to avoid paparazzi as much as possible, we all walked into the waiting room.

“Hello Paul!!!” I looked up, the nurse at the front desk was waving to Paul. He must have really spent a lot of time here these past few days.

“Hi, Alecia, how are you?” He strode up to her.

“I’m wonderful, you?” She asked. The boys and I stuck close to Paul, while the rest of our group went to sit down.

“I’m great thank you. How is he doing today?” Paul asked, leaning on the desk.

“It’s says here he’s doing wonderfully, though he had a little hiccup last night. It’s nothing to worry about though, the doctors lowered his anesthetics and that caused his heart rate to increase, but besides that he’s still on schedule.” I heard Paul sigh in relief. On schedule, what did that mean, on schedule for what?

“Perfect.” Paul nodded.

“Anything else?” Alecia asked looking behind Paul at the group he had brought in with him. 

“Ah yes, sorry lads.” Paul turned around. “These are Harry’s loyal bandmates. Boys, this is Alecia Harry’s head nurse, when she’s not running the desk. Alecia this is Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn.” We all flashed her a small smile, and she gave us a little wave.

“Well, I’m sure your all here to visit Harry, so lets get started.” Alecia explained all of the security measures, and got all of us wristbands. We followed behind her and Paul through a door labeled Children’s ICU. I looked back at our group, all whom were watching me and the boys, jealousy in their eyes. I knew everyone here wanted desperately to see Harry, and confirm that he is okay. 

I watched Alecia type in a code on the door and scan her wristband. 

“Only four visitors are allowed in at a time, so one of you will have to wait.” She said to us basically teasing me with the door open a crack. I so desperately wanted to push her aside and burst into the room.

“It’s fine boys, I’ll wait,” Paul stepped down. “I’ve already seen him, you go on.” We all thanked him, and scanned our wrists too. Alecia pressed one last button, then opened the door further.

I followed behind, last to enter the room.

“Morning Pam!” I watched Alecia walk over to another nurse who was sat on a couch with a book in hand. I kept watching them until I felt a squeeze on my shoulder, I looked up to see Liam, then followed his eyes to the bed in the middle of the room. 

I gasped at the sight of one of my best friends lying broken and unrecognizable. Louis and Zayn had already rushed towards him, gripping onto the bars surrounding his mattress.

“Boys, I have to ask you to refrain from touching him. He should wake up soon and we don’t need anything to cause a mishap.” Alecia spoke up from her spot on the couch. 

I acknowledged her with a nod, but didn’t take my eyes off Harry. I could barely recognize him, he looked like pictures I had seen of him when he was a toddler. Only he was sporting black and blue marks along his skin, and scratches that looked like they were healing slowly.

I recognized some of the symptoms Paul had told us about. Both off his legs were in casts, and his right arm, I could see his hair was almost at the length of a buzz cut and there were endless wires flowing out from underneath his pale blue hospital gown. 

“Well at least we have him back lads.” I tried to raise the mood, but my efforts had been weak, and I didn't make much of an impact.

I sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed and lent my head onto Zayn’s shoulder. We all watched him for a moment, gazing at his rhythmic breathing, even though were knew it was kept in time by a machine.

“Nurse?” Liam spoke up, “You said he would be waking up soon, how soon?”

“Any moment actually,” She said standing up and asking the other nurse to go get the doctor. “You boys may stay here if you’d like, while he wakes up.” We all nodded, standing up from next to his bed. Alecia had us sit on the couch, slightly out of view of the bed. 

We watched as the doctor entered, he didn't acknowledge us, maybe he didn’t know we were here. He sat on a stool, next to the bed, fiddling with a machine attached to Harry. I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor slowly increase. A few more nurses entered the room. I couldn't see Harry, I could only see the railings on the bed. 

My breath caught as I heard Dr. Johnson speak.

“Harry, if you can hear me wiggle your finger.” There was a pause, then the Doctor spoke to the nurse standing by with a clipboard. “Auditory processing normal.”

“Harry, my name is Dr. Johnson. You are at a hospital in Louisiana, wiggle if you understand.” Another pause. “Okay, were going to raise your bed so you can drink some water alright? Don’t try and move, we’ll do it for you.” I watched as Harry’s head slowly came into view, as they tilted the top part of the bed up. A nurse was bending towards him with a small glass of water.

“Open up, you need liquids Harry.” The nurse spoke to him, but he didn’t move. 

“Harry you need to cooperate, we are trying to help you.” The Dr. Johnson told him. Harry wouldn’t move an inch, can he even move though?

The doctor sighed and pulled Alecia closer to us and away from Harry. “I don’t want to force anything on him, he needs to know he’s safe here. But if he doesn’t drink the water, were going to have to put him back under anesthetics.” 

“But you can’t do that!” Louis stood up, and whisper-yelled. “He just woke up, you have to give him more of a chance.” The doctor looked at Louis surprised to see him there.

“Mr. Tomlinson am I correct?” Louis nodded. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you boys here. I’m sure you understand my reasoning though.” The doctor pulled the screen separating the family area from the patient area. “Harry’s jaw was operated on days ago and he needs to be drinking fluids constantly. If he can’t do that, then well have to do it for him.”

“But you’ve barely given him a chance! Why don’t you let one of us try and get him to drink it?” Louis bargained.

“That actually not a bad idea.” He said, opening up the screen to reveal the nurses still trying to coax the water into him. “Harry, I have some guests here for you.” 

We pushed past the doctor and I approached Harry with a big smile. 

“Hey Haz, long-time-no-see huh?” I started, he just blinked. “We missed you so much mate.”

“You scared us to death.” Zayn added.

“Hey buddy, how you feeling?” Liam asked, which to me seemed like a stupid question to ask when he couldn’t answer. I was right, Harry didn’t make any emotion towards Liam, it was like he was made of stone. 

“Well there’s a lot of other people here to see you, well let you invite up whoever you want, if you just drink this little glass of water.” Liam negotiated and Harry’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth, to reveal a hugely oversized tongue. A nurse came over, and tilted the glass, letting a small amount trickle into Harry's mouth, he swallowed and winced. This continued until the glass was empty. 

“Great job Harry,” the nurse praised him. And before we could figure out who Harry wanted to visit him, the doctor came over.

“Excuse me boys, I have to ask Harry a very important question, then you can bring someone up here.” Dr. Johnson sat down on his rolling stool, and put his hand near Harry’s.

“Harry I’m going to list numbers 1-10, and I need you to wiggle your finger, at what you feel best represents the amount of pain your in.” The doctor started counting and Harry wiggled his finger at three. “Thank you very much Harry, thats all I need now, you’ve done great so far.” The doctor exited the room, and we hustled back around his bed. 

“So Haz, who do you want for us to bring up? You can type it out on my phone.” Liam spoke up with the genius idea of communication. He held his phone right next to Harry’s mobile pointer finger and Harry slowly typed five letters.

JULIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short, I'm just trying to cram a lot out of the last few days of summer, and this isn't exactly on the top of my list, thought its very close! I really would love you oppinions, ideas, predictions or hopes for this, story. Maybe what you want to happen. Anyways I hope I update soon. love you guys to death.
> 
> (Also on wattpad)


	16. Chapter 16

Niall’s P.O.V.

It took Preston four hours to go get Julie and bring her back to the hospital, but he did it eventually.

I sprung up out of my crappy hospital chair in the waiting room, Julie had just arrived, and was rushing in. I had never seen her before, and she was not what I was expecting. She was an old and tired looking woman with sweet caring eyes. Paul rushed up to her, followed by a couple nurses. I watched them lead Julie out of the waiting room towards Harry. 

Seconds after the door shut on Julie however Dr. Johnson came through a different set of doors holding a clipboard. 

“Anyone here for Mr. Styles, please follow me!” He yelled a little to loud for a waiting room, waving his arm in the air, I started walking over to him. All the people I new started joining me. I felt Liam and Zayn by my side, with Louis on the other. 

As we all reached Dr. Johnson, he turned on his heel and walked through a set of doors into a corridor I had never been down.

“Do you know where were going? Louis asked on my left, a little too loud as always. I shook my head, but Robin answered behind me. 

“Were gonna watch Harry see Julie live in a different room. Dr. Johnson told us that this is a crucial moment telling us exactly she treated him, based on his reaction. Theres gonna be detectives, cops and doctors there too.” I gulped at Robin’s answer. Why did all of this have to be so complex?

Our little herd of people finished our walk at the very end of the hallway with a set of double doors. 

“We never used this room for something like this, but with so many people, I don’t think we have another place that fits everyone.” He opened the doors. “The quicker you take a seat, the quicker we can start.” 

I gasped as the doors opened to reveal around 100 people. Doctors in lab coats, and investigators in suits, cops in their uniforms, and nurses in their scrubs, all chattering loudly in a small gymnasium. There was a screen on the far wall with a projector facing it. Rows and rows of foldable chairs were lined up symmetrically. In the back we were stood huddled, shocked at the amount of people who were here to try and help one person. The hospital had set up desks with computers and tables with people around them pointing at different things on pieces of paper. 

Dr. Johnson gestured for us to sit down in the rows of foldable chairs. As we passed the computers, I saw specialists doing profiles on Harry, Julie, Anne, Des they had hundreds of pictures. I watched a doctor and a cop arguing loudly.

This whole ordeal was so sick, we were sitting down as if were going to watch a movie on the big screen, when in reality, we were here to see how our friend would react to seeing someone he was kept in captivity with.

It took Dr. Johnson awhile to get everyone to sit, and quiet down. As they finally did, he addressed us all. 

“Now I know none of us really want to be here, but at the same time we do. Were all here to accomplish the same goal, and I just want to make sure Harry makes his way home as soon as possible, and in the best health possible. 

Now we all wish that could be today, but we also know thats not the case. What happens now is going to tell us a lot about the relationship Harry had with Julie while he was kidnapped. Then we will be able to know if we can trust what Julie can tell us about Wyatt and about Harry.”

Dr. Johnson checked his watch “Alright, I told the Nurses to bring Julie in at exactly 2:00, and its 1:58 now. Can someone start us up please?” 

The projector screen turned bright blue, and slowly started fading into Harry’s hospital room.


	17. Chapter 17

Julie's P.O.V.

I was waiting outside Harry's room, shaking with nerves. I don't know why their not letting me in yet, but the nurse who brought me here keeps checking her watch repeatedly.

I didn't know what to think about everything that had happened. I know I should be trying to track down my own family, but I can't stand to know that my little bub is in here suffering. I was somewhat proud of the fact that Harry had asked for me, out of all the people who flew down here just for him. I know a lot of them don't fully believe that I was nice to Harry.

I kept fiddling with the beaded necklace in my fingers, I wanted to see if Harry wanted it back or not. I didn't have any of his baby things with me but I wish I could have brought him his binky or something, but apparently that was all evidence now.

Alecia, the nurse who had brought me here, finally spoke up.

"Okay, you can go in now." She scanned her wristband, and gestured for me to do the same. She pushed the door open and waved me in first.

I immediately broke into tears when I saw him. He was so much worse than I had anticipated.

"Oh Harry!" I rushed towards the bed and he immediately smiled towards me.

"How are you bub? Are they treating you okay here?" I waited for him to reply with the hand signals we had come up with.

*Harry's signal*  
"Yes"

"Oh well that's good I guess. I've missed you bunches honey! But the good thing is your closer to home now! Paul finally saved you didn't he?"

*Harry's signal*   
"Yes"

"See our mural wasn't for nothing was it? LILO and Stitch help with everything don't they?" Harry cracked a smile and a little chuckle before he winced.

"Hey take it easy bub, we don't need you getting worse." I put my hand on top of his left one which seemed to be the only thing uncovered. "Is it worse than Daddy's visit's? The pain?"

*Harry's signal*  
"No"

"Oh that's good bub" I watched Harry yawn, and I glanced over at Alecia who gave me a signal to wrap it up.

"Well I couldn't bring much of your stuff with me, but I do have this." I pulled Harry's necklace out of my apron pocket. "Do you want it?"

*Harry's signal*  
"Yes"

"Okay, I'm just gonna leave it right next to your hand so you have it okay? I would put it on you, but I don't want to hurt you okay?"

*Harry's signal*  
"Yes"

"Now if they try to feed you carrots just yell for me and I'll sort 'em out alright?" Harry smiled again and I smiled back.

"I'll see you soon honey okay? I'll try and bring some of your stuff when I come back? Maybe Paul will even be allowed to sleep with you here, and we can go on more of Mr. Putter's adventures together, alright?"

*Harry's signal*  
"Yes"


	18. Chapter 18

Nialls P.O.V.

I felt my shoulders roughly being shaken awake.

"Ni."

"NI!"

"Niall! Wake up, somethings wrong with Harry!" I shot straight up into something hard.

"Ow! Niall c'mon get dressed already!" I registered Liam's voice. 

"Wha! What happened?! Whas wrong with Harry!?" I murmured still confused, pulling the covers off. 

"I don't know exactly, Paul just said something went wrong with something and their not sure about something." Liam said, hopping around the room trying to pull on a pair of socks.

"Wow Liam, that was a real eye-opener. Thank you for that extensive amount of knowledge."

"Oh shut up you twat! Get dressed already! The van is leaving in ten minutes with or without us." I groaned a little, grabbing my phone and a pair of pants off the floor.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked, looking at the socks I was pulling on.

"I don't know, thats why I want to make it onto the van!" Liam rushed. "C'mon, you can put your shoes on in the car," he said, dragging me out the door. 

"Okay! Okay! Liam calm down everything's going to be alright." I shrugged my shirt back into place as we got on the elevator. "We have Harry back, and their going to do everything they can to help him. He's going to be alright."

"Yeah I know, thats what I keep telling myself." Liam shook his head out of the moment of sorrow, and back into the urgency of reality. "C'mon." And he raced out of the elevator as I was still tying my second shoe. 

The ride in the van was tense. Anne and Robin had made it in time, as well as Louis, but no one else besides Paul who was driving. 

This town we were in was so dingy. It looked like the whole place needed a forest fire, or a way to start fresh. From what I've seen of the little city, the hospital is one of the nicest establishments. 

As we pulled up to the front of the hospital it looked its same calm beautiful self, but inside it held either terrible news or less terrible news about my best friend, and I wasn't prepared for either. 

Amy was at the front desk and gestured to the big white doors of the office hallway, that led to the old gymnasium, I guess we wont really be seeing Harry today. 

The large screen at the end of the gymnasium was no longer solid white, but it held what seemed to be a livestream of Harry's hospital room, and I could not believe what I was seeing. Harry was writhing in pain or as much as he could in his immobile state. He seemed to be screaming, his mouth open as wide as the metal plates would allow. There were doctors and nurses standing around his bed looking confused and scared, scared of Harry. 

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?!" I yelled at Dr. Johnson, who we were all rushing forward too. "Why are the nurses all just standing around?"

"Why is he in so much pain? Can't you give him something to help it go away?"asked Robin.

"We don't know why he's in pain though." Dr Johnson answered. "He was on enough pain killers, until about 20 minutes ago. And then he just started screaming and writhing, and we don't know why. If we give him anymore pain killers, it might kill him. His body won't be able to handle anymore."

"Well, what is it?" I asked stupidly. "Why?"

"We've all been asking the same things Niall," the doctor scratched his balding head. "We're not sure why at all, there's absolutely nothing to suggest any additional pain to what he was already feeling. The only reasonable thing I can think of is maybe it's just Harry." 

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?!" asked Anne.

"All I'm trying to say is the chance of Harry being mentally stable after all this is not very high. Rest assured he is going to experience some level of PTSD after his many treatments. Maybe something smelt different in his room today and he couldn't handle it. Maybe his sheets felt slightly different on his body, maybe a nurse said something that reminded him of a traumatic time. It could have been anything." 

It was silent for a moment as we all took in the fact that Harry really was never going to be the same person he was before. Could something as small as a different smell really cause something like that?

"Of course that is simply a hypothesis. I have sent experienced detectives down to the station where that Rosenthal man is being kept to try an get some answers, maybes its part of a side effect. We also tried going next door to speak with Harry's captor, Wyatt... something but he's still on pain meds and its against the law to wake someone like that." he said tiredly, you could tell he had been wakened just as abruptly as I tonight, or this morning I guess.

"So we just have to sit and watch him like this until the detectives get back?"Anne asked.

"Well yes, that's really all we can do with such little information. Except for a tranquilizer we've been preparing, the first one we gave him wasn't strong enough, and he's doing to much damage to his body with the way he's moving. Of course the tranquilizer isn't going to affect his current pain or hallucination," I cringed at the thought of Harry having hallucinations, "but it will help his long-term pain."

"So how long has this been going on again?" Liam inquired.

"About 25 minutes now," the Doctor said looking at his watch. I sat down in a chair, not being able to take much more bad information. I didn't want to look at the little boy in the bed squirming in discomfort any longer. I was tired of Harry being under all of this, I was tired of the ways things were. We had been on cloud 9 for so long with the band. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

"What's going on!" Robin yelled from his seat jumping up and pointing at the screen. "Why did he stop? 

We all abruptly looked at the screen. Harry was still, really still his chest only moving a little. 

"Did you give home the tranquilizer?" liam asked.

"No we weren't supposed to give him that for another ten minutes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

not even sure if anybody is actually going to read this, but I felt really guilty not having added anything!! Sorry!


End file.
